


The Four Chambers of a Heart

by Sky Falls (Bemused_Writer)



Series: In Memorium Fics [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-14
Updated: 2007-07-14
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bemused_Writer/pseuds/Sky%20Falls
Summary: What if Light had been adopted? What if someone else gained the Death Note? What would the ramifications be?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a long, multi-chaptered fic. Sadly, I never quite finished it (but oh, how I agonized over it) but I ended up learning a lot about writing throughout. At the moment, it's unlikely this story will have an ending but I'm marking it "complete" because it's been in this state for ages now. :D This particular story had quite a bit of investment on FF.Net when I first posted it. I'm sorry to those who probably wondered where it went! --Bemused, Feb. 2019
> 
> The stories in this collection are from years ago and I'm reposting because, alas, I took them down! It's a good way of keeping track of my progress. :) If you read, I hope you enjoy but keep in mind I was a lot younger when I wrote these. XD

**Disclaimer:** _Death Note_ belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. **  
**

* * *

"The child should be sent somewhere safe!"

"I never said he shouldn't, I said that he should be taken to an orphanage!"

"I don't think that qualifies as safe."

Grown-ups, so many of them, standing in a circle; men and women all dressed in business attire. Why are they here?

"He should be taken to Wammy's. It's where the gifted go; he could become the next L."

What kinds of names are they using? None of this makes any sense! Why can't they just leave me alone?

"Wammy's? Such a notion. We don't even know his IQ; we can't just send him somewhere like that. He's too young anyway, they like the kids to be a bit older."

They're still arguing. What is a "Wammy," anyway?

Bright sunlight; a door has been opened. Isn't that the one that leads to the garden?

(How would I know that?)

The group turns to face the newcomer.

"I'll take him." A proud figure stands before him. He smiles as he bends down on one knee.

"What? How can you just barge in and say that?"

"Well, another kid would be great; he looks like he's a good one too, so I wouldn't mind; is it all right with you?"

Silence.

Why have they stopped?

A fly buzzes around his head.

"Very well, it's good to put him somewhere. I think this would fit what everyone wants. The child is all yours; just make sure you fill out the legal documents."

The man bows slightly.

"Not to worry, I already have."

The man smiles at him and leads him outside. Looking back at the small house he feels something, a feeling that he's too young to understand (sorrow).

Where will I end up?

* * *

 

Light's eyes are dry. No, those words aren't strong enough; it's more like they have been replaced with mini-deserts. Either way, no relief will be coming to him today.

Computer. Statistics. Kira. This is all Light's mind can comprehend. It is also the reasoning behind the mini-deserts.

Light has been researching the death rate of Kira's victims for many weeks now with few breaks in between. This is his own fault, though; he is far too diligent and he knows it. He still isn't ready to stop—he has a good reason to be looking all this up. What can it be? The man with a letter for a name: L. Oh, what he wouldn't give for a nice cup of tea right now…

"Are you all right, Light-kun? You seem tired." The man in question finally speaks. His hunched body and narrow face are turned towards him instead of the monitor. L's skin looks even paler in the dim glow of the computers; the technology he spends more time with than other humans reflects eerily in his orb-like eyes.

He must fit in with the western Halloween very well, Light thinks as he idly scrolls down the page he is looking at. It occurs to him that L just asked him a question.

"Oh, did you say something? I got a little caught up in what I was reading, sorry. Uh, what time is it?"

L raises a thin eyebrow. Other than that, his expression doesn't change at all.

"Never mind, it wasn't very important. We should get ready to retire for the night soon; it's close to one in the morning."

Light shakes his head. "Not yet, I noticed something interesting. The amount of people dying has decreased. This is curious considering how set Kira seemed before on eliminating as many people as possible." He covers his mouth briefly to stifle a yawn. It is getting late, but he feels that they are too close to a breakthrough to stop now; it would be ridiculous.

L nods. He points a slender finger at something on the computer screen, indicating some pictures of global leaders.

"Light-kun is correct. The deaths have decreased. What is more puzzling still is that the kinds of people dying have also changed. Before, only people going against Kira's will were being killed, most of whom were criminals of a horrific nature; the FBI agents being a notable exception, of course. Now, though, if you look closely, we can see that people involved with business and politics are also dying. Don't you find this odd?"

Once again Light can feel the antagonizing undertone to a seemingly normal question. When would this guy give up?

"It is strange," he replies calmly, trying not to reveal his exasperation, "that Kira would shift patterns so easily. It could be that he figured those kinds of people wouldn't benefit him in any way. Therefore they were taken care of."

"That doesn't sound like the Kira I am familiar with." L replies. "I wonder if this is a plot of some kind." L spins a spoon between his fingers, gazing at the wall as though it would give him the answer.

"What do you mean? It sounds like Kira to me." If Kira didn't take care of the people in his way, then what would he be doing?

(Planning ahead; using manipulation….)

Light shakes his head slightly; where had that come from?

L sighs, "These people are pawns that he could potentially manipulate later on. The only reason the FBI agents were done in is because there was no way of bending them to his will. He plans on becoming the justice system of the world. It would be easier to do this with the future help of strong political leaders. Killing them off doesn't seem like it would suit him, does it?"

"I see what you mean. If you put that into the equation then it doesn't make any sense." Light crosses his legs, absorbed in his own reasoning. "Try this though, what if it's the second Kira, or perhaps a different Kira entirely? Then we have a much larger range of possibilities."

He knew L had a good point and he honestly agrees with him. But something in him felt shaken at how L had seemingly read his mind before.

L hums softly. Light has a good idea; now they only need evidence to back it up.

"If that is true, Light-kun, than we will have a much harder time of things; before we jump to conclusions, though, we need more than just a theory."

Light nods as L returns to his inner monologue.

Watching L, he shoulders a keen knowledge that this is the strangest person he has ever met; L is also the only person who truly matches his intelligence. These aspects put together usually cause him a lot of trouble—"you-are-a-mass-murderer-and-you-will-meet-my-justice" kind of trouble.

"Ryuuzaki, maybe we should just continue tomorrow. After all, it's late and neither one of us can be thinking properly."

L snaps out of his thoughts of percentages and probabilities. Shaking his head slightly, he focuses back on Light.

"Maybe that would be best, Light-kun. We can't have you too tired to continue."

Light twitches. "I meant both of us, Ryuuzaki. You can't be thinking all that clearly either."

L blatantly ignores that statement, continuing instead to murmur to himself.

"If it is indeed a different Kira, then I will have to start doing more research on the new people being targeted instead of monitoring criminals. I will also have to learn more about what kind of person this new Kira is, hmm, probably a businessman."

Of course, more important still is to find out who exactly is doing this. Perhaps some field work will be needed, L thinks.

Light has had enough. At this rate, the detective will never stop, continuing far into the morning.

"Ryuuzaki, I hate to interrupt your analysis, but I really think we should hold it off until tomorrow. I am getting rather tired."

L stops abruptly and glances at his partner.

"You should have said so, Light-kun; I was under the impression you weren't tired at all. We will continue tomorrow." L gazes longingly at the statistics that will help him capture one of the biggest maniacs in history.

"Hurry up and save your data. I won't cry if it's not there when we return."

"Neither would Kira." It isn't a real accusation this time; it's far too gloomy, giving the impression L is the real victim here. Light simply rolls his eyes (inwardly, of course).

The next day is a hectic one. Not because of the workload, Light is used to that. What is difficult is that L and he can't agree on anything. It is beginning to scare the rest of the workforce; a fight between the two of them is something that escalates to dangerous astonishingly fast.

"I can't believe you!" Light cries. "If the killings have decreased and the targets have changed, he's going to go after more important political leaders. If we know it's Yotsuba for sure, we must apprehend them immediately!" Sōichirō nods his agreement.

Yes, things are not going well. It began when they both agreed the deaths were being used to profit Yotsuba, a company that has many rivals. That had just about proven Light's theory that there is a third Kira. Immediately afterwards, Light had proposed they go after Yotsuba ASAP. Light's motivation was saving lives, even if drastic measures were required. This isn't so much an argument about who is right and who is wrong; it's about morals.

L, of course, disagrees with Light's method. His thoughts on the matter are that since there's probably only one person in the group doing the killing, they should acquire intelligence on the entire corporation before acting; maybe plant some bugs. Then, if someone dies after they gain some evidence, they would have sufficient proof to apprehend them.

"Though that does have merit, it isn't the only thing that is important here, that all the killings are benefiting Yotsuba. We both know this. Now the crucial part is not who is being targeted but who is doing the targeting!" L retaliates.

Light growls. Where is his conscience?

Matsuda eyes the two of them warily. Will he have to break up another fight? It isn't something he looks forward to. They both pack a good punch (or kick) and are some of the most stubborn people alive.

Light storms out of the room. Naturally, since they are attached ("Thanks to Ryuuzaki," he thought angrily), he can't escape the person he doesn't want to talk to or see more than anyone. Stumbling, L tries to keep up with the angry teenager. They continue quickly up flights of stairs.

Finally, he stops at the roof of the building. It is covered in enormous satellites and a helicopter held residence there, as well. From here they can see the entire city. A light breeze sweeps by. The fresh air is spoiled by the stench of gasoline and smog. Light's frustration simmers, unhappily contained.

"I don't see what the problem is, Light. We agree that it's a different Kira. Why can't you rationalize the situation?" L begins, lacking tact as usual in Light's (and most people's) opinion.

Inaudibly, Light gazes at the raging city below. He isn't the one suffering an irrational mind here, it's L and his twisted investigation methods.

"You plan on letting innocent people die while we try to figure out who's doing it! We need to take care of the entire Yotsuba Company now before this gets out of hand!" he huffs. Why does Ryuuzaki have to be so difficult? Can't he understand that lives are more important than his pride?

"Light-kun, you're accusing me unfairly. I never said that we wouldn't try to help those people. I never said that I was okay with letting them die while I try and figure out who is responsible for their deaths." He pauses, staring at the city contemplatively.

"If you must know, I don't like it myself, the way this must be done. Now, you must understand that what you want to do is rash and wouldn't help the situation. Yotsuba is a powerful company with many assets. They would be able to cover just about anything up if they really needed to. That's why we need to know who it is specifically. I do have a plan of action, you know." Well, you know that, you just don't like it, L acknowledges internally.

L offers his quirkiest smile. He shines with determination, the determination that led him to becoming L in the first place.

Wanly, Light returns the gesture. He still isn't happy with where this is going but….

Light shrugs. "If this is your form of an apology then I guess I accept it."

"Hardly, if anyone deserves an apology right now it would be me. I was, after all, the person being accused."

Together they return downstairs. Light, however, is still troubled by what happened. He knows that if this were to come up again, he would be just as against it as he is now. L essentially said that he would be going with his original strategy; Light had convinced him of nothing. L simply smoothed things over.

There are other things on his mind, though. Light had been dreaming often lately. They were varied but they seemed to carry a message of some sort. He knows it isn't important, but shrugging the matter off hadn't worked. If anything, the dreams became more persistent.

In these dreams, people often surround him; people dressed in suits. They are always arguing in a quiet sort of house with antique paintings hung on the walls. He can never remember what it was they were talking about. The only thing that sticks out is that he ends up leaving the house; blinding sunlight surrounding him as he falls in step with an older man.

He shakes his head. This really isn't important. It is just a silly dream that keeps pestering him. It will pass.

As they descend down the long flight of stairs, a foreboding paranoia creeps up on Light.

(Those dreams aren't the only things hidden from you. There's something much larger, much more devastating lying under the surface.)

He shivers. He isn't so sleep deprived as to be having hallucinations, is he?

"Hey, Chief," Matsuda whispers, "do you think they fought again? I hope not, at this rate they'll kill each other."

Sōichirō grunts in agreement. He was busy looking over some papers and deciding on the best way of telling Sachiko that he wouldn't be home another week. He is concerned about Light, though; he hasn't been looking sound lately. Just as he thinks that, Light and L return. Everyone breaths sighs of relief at the lack of injuries on either of them.

"How are things going for you, Light-kun?" L asks in reference to the investigation. He proceeds to plop a piece of vanilla cake into his mouth.

"Nothing so far, just the things we've already noticed." As if he didn't already know.

"I thought as much, we should end early today. I think everyone has reached their limit for now." What was this?

Matsuda perked up from where he had been resting his head on the table.

"Really, a break? That means I can have some free time! Finally!" He smiles contentedly, gazing dreamily into space.

"This is unexpected, Ryuuzaki, are you sure it's alright to allow this?" Sōichirō furrows his eyebrows together.

"What? Of course it's okay, Chief!" Matsuda frowns.

Light reconciles quietly with his father, "It should be fine. You need a break anyway." Certainly we won't be finding much more on Kira anyway, Light thinks dryly.

"Well, as long as you're alright by yourself, Light." Sōichirō still looks uncertain, so he adds, "If you need me you know you can just call."

"Naturally, tell Mother and Sayu I say 'hi.'" Sōichirō nods curtly.

"Now that it's agreed on, we will set a limit on length. I say a week at the most. You can all come back whenever you need to. I would like it if you stayed home for at least," L glances at the ceiling, "twenty-four hours before returning though. Please remember not to give any unnecessary information." L lifts his fork only to find (to his disappointment) that he had finished his cake. He begins fumbling for his tea and sugar cubes.

Sōichirō sighs softly. At least now he won't have to explain to Sachiko.

At 6:38 P.M., Sōichirō finally leaves. Matsuda had gone four hours earlier, everyone else leaving at scattered times in between. Now he is alone with L. Light can't decide if this is merely a nuisance or if it could be advantageous at all. At least now they can work/argue however long they want without someone telling them to stop.

Still, the behavior L had been exhibiting, actually encouraging a break, was too suspicious not to bring up. "I doubt you did this simply out of the kindness in your heart. It doesn't seem like you."

"I have some arrangements to make with some questionable people. I figured it may also help them renew their priorities." And with that cryptic statement he would say no more.

At around twelve thirty in the morning, Light feels the beginnings of exhaustion. By one, he falls dead to the world.

The loud thump that came from one solid object hitting another causes L to jump; quickly assessing what had happened, he relaxes. Light had fallen asleep at the computer console; the racket was his head hitting the keyboard. Returning to his work, he begins typing.

"Good night, Light-kun."

* * *

 

Wintry air surrounds him. Snowflakes billow. The emptiness of loss consumes him.

Why did it have to be this way?

(What did I do?)

Snowflakes become those of pallid rose petals, while the air turns colder still.

"Those who use the Death Note can go to neither Heaven nor Hell." A gruff cackle was swept away back to its keeper.

(This isn't the same as last time.)

Terror swells.

What's missing? What have I lost?

"WHAT'S MISSING?" he shrieks. A loud crash follows, echoing in the spacious room.

"Light-kun! What on earth?"

To his left lies L, sprawled over the floor. He looks more than unhappy. Apparently when Light had fallen off his chair, he dragged L with him.

"I - I can't remember." He brings his hand to rest on his head.

"Was it a nightmare? You have to remember they aren't real, they are just a part of your mind turning real issues into a symbolic representation to help you figure out the problem."

L's soft tone of voice fades from Light's ears. These aren't regular dreams. There is something that is being kept from him, something that he had forgotten somehow, something despicable. Too many different scenarios, too many fragments…

"Light-kun, you really should listen," L rebukes. Then, noticing that Light still isn't paying attention, he tries a new tactic. "We will get some tea, it will help calm your nerves."

In his own awkward way, L is trying to make him feel better, Light supposes. He can tell by the faint expression of concern stapled on his face. At least, it seems like genuine concern, but part of Light wonders.

Still, false or not, it is more than Light could have asked for.

"Yeah, let's do that."

They walk to the kitchen in silence.


	2. Come What May

After the veiled conversation he had with Ryuuzaki yesterday, Light feels more befuddled than ever. It isn't just the prickling, more incessant than ever, in the back of his head - though that certainly adds to his overall discomfort. Light is also having sudden mood swings.

One minute Light is thinking of how Misa looks like Sayu with blonde hair, the next he has the urge to talk to some hovering, macabre creature. He has more than an inkling that the creature doesn't exist.

This, above everything else, is what's beginning to take its toll on Light. Never in his life has he been prone to such extremes; just thinking about all the sudden and out-of-character actions he's taken is enough to leave him wondering about his health.

I'm losing my mind, he thinks with no small amount of alarm. I've only been working with Ryuuzaki for a short time! If I had been like this after my confinement, maybe I could accept a few slip-ups, but it's been weeks since then; how have I gone astray?

L seems more uptight than usual as well. It isn't a noticeable change, Light's amazed he even recognized it. Tenser muscles, eyes prone to staring at nothing for minutes at a time, it's the only real difference. In addition, L has begun to call him by his surname periodically instead of his given, as though in an attempt to distance himself more than he already is.

In an effort to return to his mind's former stability, he begins to calculate what could be going on through L's head. Perhaps their conversation had left him upset. No, Light rids himself of that notion immediately, such a personal affair wouldn't even interest him; it has nothing to do with the case.

Then, what could it be? Light evaluates all the time he's spent with the detective. Up to this point, Ryuuzaki has been his typical self. Going over his list of events once more, Light's forced to admit that the only thing that has changed is himself.

But that means the only logical conclusion is that I am what's bothering him, which means something I've done or said has had some sort of impact. Light's frustration is evident in the way he brings his fingers down upon the keyboard with more force than is really necessary.

L doesn't care about anything outside of the investigation. He seems upset after hearing about Light's "memory." But that can't be true because it contradicts what he already knows, which is the only thing standing in the way of what would be an otherwise sound conclusion.

Which means, either way, I wind up being wrong. This doesn't sit too well with the rather intelligent youth, as he can't remember ever experiencing such a thing in all his life.

Still, he reasons with himself, Ryuuzaki only knows about the "memory." I have yet to tell him anything of the…others. Light doubts he ever will; he doesn't need Ryuuzaki invading his privacy more than he already is.

Glancing at the calendar (it's only there because Matsuda insists it gives a homelike quality to their workstation), he shakes his head. October has just begun; has it really been so long since Kira's rampage first began?

Somehow, seeing the date makes him expectant. Light shakes his head at how odd he's starting to be. I'm just eager to find Kira, he reassures himself. I should be eager for that.

The rest of the group has returned by this point; none of them seeming keen on staying away from the case for very long. Perhaps they had taken the twenty-four hour minimum as a limit.

For being so eager to return, they sure are making themselves scarce. Light figures this to be the fault of a certain detective who has fallen into a funk. The most notable features of his depression are these: He scans data briefly, if at all, and will promptly proceed to curl deeper into the confines of his chair, ignoring everyone around him.

Light is obviously glaring at L, mostly because he isn't able to figure out his motives and L is far enough from his usual self that no one knows what to expect of him. Fearing a verbal assault from either one of the two geniuses, they scuttle by hurriedly, attempting to accomplish their task as soon as possible.

"The death rate has decreased to a trickle. Those dying from heart attacks have almost completely stopped. It doesn't make any sense," L states in a tone holding only the barest inflection of disappointment. Light supposes it's from another of L's leads winding up at a dead end.

Light's glare increases in severity. He's the one who's been doing all the work today, and he doesn't know how much he really wants to continue on like this. Still, he refuses to lose himself so completely that he stoops to pouting.

Deciding he can't allow himself to be distracted any further, Light researches the deaths of those who have led to Yotsuba's rise in stocks. Since he's done this many times over, Light figures he should see if any deaths without a heart attack led to Yotsuba's power.

Honestly, Light is just doing this because he's bored. So when he finds something, his jaw literally drops. All the annoyance he felt for Ryuuzaki evaporates instantly.

"Ryuuzaki, you must see this." His voice is strangled.

Pulling his chair closer so he's nearer Light, L inspects the screen blearily. Eyes widening abruptly, he grips Light's shoulder to steady himself.

"Yagami-kun, this is…" It comes out as a croak.

Light nods excitedly. "Yeah, if we follow this lead, there's only one conclusion."

"Kira can kill through means other than heart attacks!" they exclaim together.

Muteness follows the discovery; they're brooding over what this would imply regarding the investigation. Everyone is trying to formulate their own opinions on the matter as they watch the two intently.

"Isn't that … bad?" Matsuda asks hesitantly.

"Yes, but on the other hand, we've learned something crucial about Kira," Aizawa explains. "You see, a problem we've been having with the investigation is that the deaths have been lessening and we don't know why. So now it's possible that this new Kira has simply decided to kill them through different means." Matsuda nods his understanding.

"That's not all," Sōichirō continues, "this means Kira is probably responsible for many more deaths than we originally thought."

Everyone is clearly unsettled by this revelation. Meanwhile, L and Light are discussing the matter between themselves.

L scrolls down the list and asks, "How far back does this list go, Light-kun?"

"About two or three months."

L sighs heavily, his hand tightening unconsciously around Light's shoulder. Light flinches minutely. L notices and lets go as he returns to his computer station and Light is grateful.

"Even with this, the deaths are abnormally low; especially considering this is Yotsuba we're talking about," L remarks.

The buzz of everyone in the background has finally settled, and Light can finally think in peace. L swivels around in his chair and begins to explain where they are in terms of the investigation.

There are a few questions, mostly from Matsuda, but soon everybody feels well-informed and continues on with their tasks.

Light wonders how they're going to stop Yotsuba; L's original suggestion hadn't included details. Wait, hadn't Ryuuzaki mentioned contacting somebody…?

His thoughts are interrupted by Watari bringing in lunch. Ryuuzaki had once admitted that Watari didn't actually go out to buy it; he simply orders it. It is delivered to a hotel where Ryuuzaki is using another alias and Watari goes to pick it up. Light feels it's all a bit much for food.

Seeing lasagna is all there is on today's menu, Light shakes his head and murmurs spitefully, "I'm going to get fat like this you know, sitting all the time, eating Italian meals."

L stares at him incredulously. "Light-kun can care about his looks even during something like this?" he says, promptly spooning a bit of cake, his lasagna lying off to the side, forgotten.

Light sniffs haughtily. "I was just saying that sitting here all the time can't be good for us." Inwardly he groans. He hadn't meant to say all that out loud. L wouldn't use this against him, would he?

"Ryuuzaki! Misa wants to see Light!" Misa's shouting at the camera, shaking her fist in the air. As an afterthought, she adds, "Please?"

Ryuuzaki affects an uncaring tone. "Not to worry, Light-kun, even if you became very fat, lost all your hair, and gained many wrinkles, Amane Misa will still love you. She may seem shallow but her love for you is admirable."

Light jerks back in his seat, flustered. Losing his hair? The image he manages to procure is enough to make him want to vomit. It seems L is more than willing to use this against him.

L faces him curiously. "Are you alright, Yagami-kun? You're turning green." Why couldn't L phrase his words more civilly?

"It's nothing. It just occurred to me that Misa probably wants to go on a date."

Thanks to you my mind has been defiled with the horror of me fifty years from now. Thank you so very much. Light steams.

Amused, L stands up and begins to drag Light behind him.

"Where are we headed?" Light asks nervously. Oh, but he already knows. They're going to eat lasagna in a certain room, Light's going to get fat because of said lasagna, and…

"I figured that we should attempt to please Misa-san for the time being. In other words, you're going on a date." He knew it. Hanging his head, Light follows his would-be executioner.

Meanwhile, Yotsuba is facing trouble of a different sort, the business sort.

"Why has Kira stopped killing the people we need taken care of? He can't possibly have turned his back on us. At this rate, other corporations may begin to catch up," Midō states dryly.

"Perhaps he's taken an interest in something else, or rather, someone else. I always suspected he would be difficult," Namikawa adds, flicking a lock of hair behind his ear.

"You're all being ridiculous, Kira is thinking ahead for us! If we continued at this rate, someone might take notice. Where would we be if they did?" Takahashi slams his fist on the table. "Jail, that's where! We should be thanking the goon instead of getting ticked off." It isn't so much that he cares about the situation. Oh no, that would be taken care of, he's sure; what bothers him is what Namikawa had insinuated. To say that about Kira, the man must have a death wish!

"Now, now, gentlemen, there's probably a logical explanation behind this. Kira probably wants to give those other lame-ass jerks a chance. Don't worry so much about it." Higuchi raises a hand in a lazy gesture of exasperation.

"I find it odd that you of all people wouldn't be more concerned with this, Higuchi. You realize that this will affect you too, don't you? If our bargaining chip in the stock market drops, well, it would be unfortunate." Namikawa lowers his head slightly, contemplating whether that had got through to Higuchi at all. He doubts it. The man is clever; there is no denying that, but he's also stubborn. This will be his downfall someday, Namikawa muses.

"You find it odd? I think you're just being oversensitive," Higuchi replies.

"That's enough, you two, no matter what Kira is thinking at the moment, we can't do anything. This meeting is aborted. We'll have another one next week on Saturday; any objections?" Ooi glances around. Seeing no debates, he dismisses them.

Once Higuchi is outside, he curses under his breath. Raising an eyebrow, Rem queries, "What's wrong? The meeting went better than we thought it would."

Swinging his car door open, he gets in and slams it shut.

"That's not the problem. I haven't been killing as much as usual. Not only that, but Namikawa is suspicious of me; I know he is that pompous, too smart for his own good, pretty boy!"Slamming his fist on the steering wheel he closes his eyes.

"The only reason I haven't stopped entirely is that I managed to keep some pages of the Note when I took them out for safekeeping. Where could it have gone? This is your fault, shinigami!"

"I don't know what you did with the Note; it's hardly my fault if you lost it. How did you lose it, anyway?" Her tone becomes that of a stern teacher, annoying Higuchi to no end.

"I don't know! That's obviously the problem! It was on my desk one moment and then it was gone the next day. Wait, does this mean I've been robbed?" Growling, he jams the key in and turns, starting the car.

"That's not possible; the last time you used the Note was at a public park. That was around the time you lost it. You're lucky the ownership won't automatically transfer if someone decides to pick it up."

"The park? Don't be stupid, it was in my home at my desk."

"No, it was the park."

"Don't mess with me, shinigami!"

The argument continues long into the night. Several people find it unnerving that a grown man would be talking so ferociously to himself while driving down a street.

One of the Death Notes has disappeared, though. What sort of effect will this have on Light once his memories return?

At the moment though, that doesn't matter. Light doesn't have his memories and is currently preoccupied with other matters. In other words: Misa.

For L, this is a lucky break. He needs some time to go over everything that has happened recently. Since neither Light nor Misa are even looking in his direction, it is a perfect opportunity.

The idea that Light was adopted seems preposterous; ludicrous, even. However, he can't just skim over these facts because he found them bewildering. No, he has to pay extra attention because of that. Light has been acting differently, this is a given. He has been edgier, more closed off after opening up to him. This is bad; how will he get a confession if Light doesn't want to talk to him?

Still, the idea that the Yagami family hasn't told him about it at all is troubling, L ponders. It isn't my place to approach such a tender subject, yet I feel compelled to do so. After all, who but I would understand being an orphan so well? Still, it is Yagami-san's job to tell him. Considering how orphans are viewed in Japan, maybe it's a good thing he never knew; his perfect image would have been stained from the start.

L hates being cornered, even if it's unintentional. This is only one of the things bothering him though. Light has been mumbling short phrases in his sleep. Almost all have to do with Kira; usually he is claiming he isn't Kira, but there are those times when something suspicious slips out. Sometimes L can hear him mumbling "Perfect world … rotten…"

L is starting to question if maybe the memories aren't gone; rather, they're suppressed. If that's the case, he will have to be very careful with everything he says. Anything can trigger these kinds of memories if one isn't cautious. He doesn't need a vengeful Kira after him right now. There's already one out there that needs to be apprehended.

"Yagami-kun, I think now is a good time to return; we still have a lot of work to do." Bemusedly he looks at the two of them. It seems they had been arguing about something. L finds that … almost funny.

Flustered, Light stands with a hasty, "Yes, I agree with Ryuuzaki. I'll see you later Misa."

"Hmm, fine, just don't take too long, Light."

Strolling away from Misa's room, L asks in an offhanded nature what they had been talking about.

"She was being unreasonable." He sighs, a frown prominent on his face. "She thinks I spend too much time with you. She only grew more upset when I reminded her that I wasn't sure how I met her and that I was only handcuffed to you to prove my innocence."

L nods. That sounds about right.

Upon entering the downstairs work area, L finds a very strained Sōichirō waiting for them. Now, L is used to this, as the case is a grueling operation. However, he has never seen the man so … twitchy. By a quick process of elimination, which included a pompous boyfriend (Sayu) or Sōichirō telling Light he's adopted, L figures the truth of Light's birth was most likely. It figures all the man thinks of is his family….

Yagami-san couldn't have chosen a worse time for this. He inwardly moaned.

"Light, I need to speak with you in private. There's something that I absolutely must tell you."

Taken aback, Light nods worriedly.

"Is this really very important, Yagami-san?" L attempted to intervene. Sōichirō nodded.

Light was wonderfully clueless. "Has something happened, Father?"

"No; Ryuuzaki, must you come?"

"Don't mind me; you can pretend I'm not here," he replies tonelessly.

"Very well, come along." He motions with his hand for them to follow.

They step outside. Light is wary. Never before has his father treated him like this; what could he possibly want to tell him?

L stands a good distance away to be polite, though not far enough that he can't hear everything they are saying.

"Light, your mother and I… We wanted to tell you sooner, you see, but—it's very difficult to tell you this since we've known you for so long…." Sōichirō has never been more anxious in his life. This is a huge moment, possibly cataclysmic if it's said wrong. How should he word this?

"Yes, Father? I'm sure it's not as big a deal as you're worried it is."

Looking into his son's apprehensive yet trusting eyes, he feels his will waver. He can't really do this, can he? The case is weighing so hard on him already.

"Your mother and I thought it would be nice to … take you out for a treat?" He gives a tight smile; that was the worst "save" he has ever given.

"I see," Light raises and eyebrow at this highly unexpected declaration. "I don't see how we would have any time for such a thing, Father. The investigation is too important for me to abandon it, no matter how much I would like to see Mother and Sayu."

L studies Sōichirō carefully. The man looks at a complete loss. L almost feels a twinge of sympathy; it must be difficult to have such a diligent son who also happens to be a mass murderer.

"I think it would be fine," L interjects, inwardly pleased at the bewildered expression on both men's faces.

"Very well," Light accepts quietly, immediately suspecting L to have some ulterior motive. "If Ryuuzaki thinks this would be beneficial somehow…"

Sōichirō straightens his tie before gruffly replying. "Well, I will discuss this matter further with your mother. You had better get back to work, Light."

As Sōichirō walks by L whispers so low that only Sōichirō can hear:

"That's not what you wanted to say."

Guiltily, Sōichirō turns away.

"I know."


	3. Realization

Instead of finding out what has happened to our supposed heroes, we will instead check in on our victimized villain; in other words, Higuchi. The poor man was in an absolute uproar. It wasn't so much that the Death Note was missing per se; it was more that his career was jeopardized. A businessman such as himself cares for only one thing, money. Without a Death Note his sum of yen, no, the entire corporation's sum of yen would go down the toilet. Not that he cared so much for Namikawa's earnings though, so really it came back to him.

"Where on Earth is it! I know I left it right here in the center of my desk!"

Swiping a hand across the desk despairingly, various objects went flying. Paper, pens, random DVD's, you name it, went crashing to the ground. Turning abruptly he attempted to open his closet door but to no prevail. Apparently it had managed to seal shut-only a good jarring would open it now, that or a rather beefy man sprinting headfirst into it. Higuchi wasn't a beefy man nor was he prepared to hire someone to jar it open. He would have picked the lock but seeing as it didn't have one of those…

There was only one thing left to do and oh, how he loathed doing it.

"Rem! Shinigami! Get over here, I need some assistance."

Never had he thought he would be asking that blasted creature for help, it went against all his morals; the greedy, take-over-the-corporate-world kind of morals but morals nonetheless.

"What is it human? I thought I already told you the Death Note isn't in your apartment. It's at that park; I doubt it's in your closet."

Rem was getting fed up with Higuchi. All he had done in the last few days was yell, toss random things in varied directions, and hate Namikawa. Why did he hate Namikawa so much? It wasn't like he was paid more than Higuchi.

"I'm aware it's not in my closet, that's not the problem! I have another group meeting with Yotsuba in an hour; all of my suits are in there!"

He pointed a finger accusingly at the innocent-looking door. In the darkened room (yet another strange habit of his, he refused to have anything brighter than a lamp on) the inanimate wooden structure seemed to be mocking him.

'See Higuchi? I, the great and powerful Door have defeated you! Now everyone will know you're Kira!'

It even had the voice of a jolly and smug five year old announcing they had an ice cream cone and you didn't. How he hated five year olds.

Rem watched in amused silence as Higuchi began grasping his hair and stomping around violently. He seemed to be muttering something about 'loyal-less doors' and 'smug children.' Rem really didn't want to know. Higuchi was turning out more unstable than even she had guessed. Finally she decided to just end his misery.

"If you're really going to through a fit about it, I could just go through the door, open it, and you can have your suit." Stopping mid rant he turned.

"Open it from the other side?" He snarled. Rem nodded warily.

"Yes, you do that then." The problem had been solved with logic. Logic, what he considered his forte. He'd been bested? His pride and joy beaten by the annoying shinigami? So it wasn't only the door plotting against him...

Alas, he would have to let it go since he had business to attend to.

Straightening his tie he frowned. He would have to spend another day with Namikawa. Damn.

"Father, this is incredible. I didn't think you would be taking us to such an expensive restaurant." Light exclaimed cheerily. It seemed like years since he had had any kind of freedom. He was still connected to L but it wasn't so bad, he rarely said anything.

Allowing his eyes to roam, he soaked in the sight of delicately shaped tables and chairs, the painted walls depicting cherry trees, plum trees, all in bloom. There was even the occasional river. It was all very picturesque in Light's mind. The perfume in the air only added to the appeal, it was the scent of newly fallen rain.

Waiters roamed the room, speaking politely to every customer. To the far corner you could see chefs creating an array of delicacies. Light appreciated how this place managed to keep a traditional Japanese air while serving both Japanese and western courses.

'Could this really just be a restaurant? It seems far too luxurious.'

The truly delightful part though, wasn't the scenery or the food. It was who he was with. His father and L weren't the only ones to have come; Sachiko and Sayu were there too. It had been ages since he had seen those two. If only they didn't all look so grim, it was the only thing spoiling the mood.

A waiter approached, handed them some dark blue menus and stood silently awaiting their order.

"Um, should we order something?" He finally questioned when several minutes had passed by and the waiter began to look impatient.

"Yes, of course. What would you all like?" Sōichirō smiled. It was difficult to pretend nothing was bothering him.

"Light, what would you like?"

He briefly scanned the menu. "I think I'll have the sushi dish and some ginseng tea."

L chuckled inwardly. Light was very particular about food. He wouldn't be surprised if he was on a diet along with Misa.

"Alright, I'll get the same as Light and some green tea. What about you Sachiko?"

"I'll just have a salad; maybe a glass of water too."

L frowned. Was the entire Yagami family a bunch of health freaks? Come to think of it, when the cameras were installed their meals were very small while snacks were uncommon. Was munching forbidden? L shuddered. He made a mental note to never go over there for dinner.

"Sayu, anything you like?" Sōichirō looked apprehensive.

With a twinkle in her eye she sighed. "It all looks so good, I want all of it. Yummy!"

"Just choose it's not that hard." Light scolded.

"Well, okay, if you insist." She whipped the menu up to her face and tapped the ones she wanted while simultaneously saying them aloud.

"I want steak, ramen, sushi, soba, pumpkin pie (with extra whip cream), cheese cake, PB&J, peppermints, coffee, soda, some cookies, and a cute waiter to deliver it all!" She clasped her hands together and gazed dreamily off into space.

Silence engulfed the table they were situated at.

L stared at the happy girl. Maybe she was the one that was really adopted. Where had that appetite come from? Misa would have fainted.

"Okay Sayu," Sōichirō rubbed his face tiredly, "anything else?"

"Nope, oh, it's not too much is it?" She glanced at the exasperated group with mild concern.

"No! You're just growing is all dear." Sachiko smiled forcedly, stroking her daughter's hair.

"Ryuuzaki, how about you? Anything you see that's good?" Everyone faced him. It was an uncomfortable position. This was obviously a family event and he didn't want to intrude.

"I'm fine Yagami-san, I already ate." Attempting to squirm out of the predicament was pointless.

"Nonsense, you must get something, I insist."

"I suppose some tea would be alright. The same as Yagami-kun please, tell the waiter to bring sugar cubes also." He could tell that Sōichirō had been worried he would have another order like Sayu's, though it had been appealing to order many desserts, he decided to spare the elderly man.

"Very well, Waiter, we're ready to order." The waiter's eye twitched; he had been waiting for over ten minutes.

The whole affair afterwards was very strained in L's opinion. Light attempted to make small talk to no avail. The only content one was Sayu who was blissfully ignorant of everything around her save her dish.

L was feeling like an extra, someone who was only there to observe a family he didn't belong to. Or something like that-he could just be an extra with no use whatsoever.

The meal continued on, Sayu finally struck up a conversation with Light much to his relief.

"Have you met anybody interesting while you've been working? How is Misa-san, are you two still going out?" She leaned forward anticipating an exciting response.

"Ryuuzaki is the, ah, most unusual person I've met so far. As for Misa, maybe? I don't really know." Light was still in the stage of trying to figure out when he had acquired a girlfriend in the first place.

'Unusual, huh?' L thought.

"Oh no! You dumped her didn't you!" Sayu was shocked. Taking a chopstick she aimed it threateningly at him.

"What? I didn't say that!" He cried, shielding his face from her wrath.

Sōichirō choked on piece of sushi. Not because he was angry, no, he thought the very thought was hilarious. His son would never dump someone as sweet and good-looking as Misa-san! They were perfect for each other.

"Sayu, don't bring that up here. We all know that Light cares very much for Misa-san, don't you honey?"

Light didn't know what to say. It seemed as though his parents had already decided he was marrying her. When had this happened?

"It's true I do care for her, I just don't think-"

"See darling? They would never break up. No need to worry Sayu."

Sayu didn't reply. She hadn't been serious…

The topic changed quickly after that. Sōichirō was now bugging Sayu and Light about school. Sachiko was nodding to everything that was being said. ("I don't want you falling behind just because you're working Light. Sayu, you need to bring your grades up, make me proud.")

L was curious when they would bring up the real reason they were here. At this rate they probably never would. Sōichirō seemed at ease for the most part; that is until you looked closer and realized well hidden guilt lie within. Sachiko was chatty enough, until you noticed she wasn't talking to Light. Sayu seemed the happiest. L didn't believe the girl was as naive as she liked to seem. That's what L suspected anyway and he was rarely wrong. Perhaps she knew what this was about as well? Wouldn't that be interesting?

Sayu bit into her cheesecake – ah, such savory flavor! But what an unsavory dish life had thrown at her brother.

Sayu lowered her head. For the most part she had been glad throughout the whole 'family reunion.' She would even have said that she had missed Light.

'That's where the problem is though. I was happy because I could see Onii-chan, I was also sad because I was seeing him. I don't think he suspects anything at all.'

At first Sayu hadn't believed it. How could her perfect big brother not really be related to her? It's not that her parents had told her though. Something she felt infinitely betrayed about. She had taken to eavesdropping again, which was how she had discovered it.

'I really don't want to tell him Sachiko. I don't think he would take it very well.'

'This is hard on us too. He's getting older, growing up, if we don't tell him now, we may never. How would you feel then?'

What are they saying?

'Light will understand. He's a caring boy. He'll be upset about being adopted but he'll trust us more for telling him. We don't want him to find out when he gets out of college.'

Adopted!

Though her parents planned to, she knew they would never tell. Adopted kids were looked down on in Japan, not to mention they wouldn't be able to accept Light's anger.

'If I felt betrayed because they never told me, then how is Onii-chan going to feel? They can't just avoid telling him though.

Sayu dropped her last piece of cheesecake. She didn't feel hungry anymore. She didn't want those she cared for to suffer and she knew they did. Her father worked too hard, her mother worried too much, and her brother was under the pressure of an investigation she didn't really understand (why was he with this Ryuuzaki person?). Not to mention how hard he had to work to keep his grades up.

He didn't deserve the pain of knowing he was adopted. She contemplated all that she had learned. A painful conclusion came.

'They won't tell him but he needs to know. If I were him, I would want to know no matter what.'

This way she could spare her parents the act of actually telling him. She raised her some sushi to her mouth, gathering all her will.

"I'm full! I had the greatest time dad! The food was astounding." Light stretched his arms over his head.

"It was a pleasant outing Yagami-san." L bowed his head slightly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Sōichirō said gruffly, "maybe we'll go again sometime."

Sayu was aware that if she was going to go through with her plan, now was the only time to do it.

"Onii-chan, it's been so long since I've seen you! Would you take a walk with me?" Putting on an open carefree attitude was nearly impossible. Inside she felt as though her organs had turned to snakes and were writhing around.

Surprised at the sudden offer, Light nodded. It had been awhile since they had last seen each other. Maybe he could convince them all to go to the theme park? That would be the perfect ending to the day.

"Okay, let's go." Sōichirō said, reaching for his coat.

"NO! I mean, no, I just want to walk with him." She giggled nervously.

Giving her a suspicious look, he nodded. "Just be back before nine." It was 8:40 that moment.

"Yes, I will. Don't worry, we won't be long." Grabbing Light's arm she dragged him outside.

L was getting tired of being yanked around everywhere. Light was almost always ready to do something and would run, jump, and leap to get there. Now his sister turned out to be the same. What was he, a puppy? No consideration for him whatsoever.

This didn't bother L as much as it usually would though. Anticipating what Sayu would do next was taking too much energy to care about his poor abused wrist. He could always yell at Light later.

"Why the hurry Sayu? Do you plan on taking me prisoner?" He teased.

"Look, there's a park, we should go sit on one of the benches. There's something I really have to tell you, I don't think out parents want me to but I can't just go on knowing when you don't and, and I don't want you to be mad! Promise you won't be mad! Please?"

She was walking extremely fast now; paranoia and anxiety were seeping into her mind. What if he was angry? What would she do then?

Light was worried now. Had she got a failure on a test? That would be terrible. Even worse, what if a family member had died and he didn't know?

"What is it Sayu? You can tell me anything, I won't be mad."

L had long been forgotten. He didn't mind, he would rather not be here though.

Reaching the bench, she sat down heavily. Light was looking at her with so much concern, no wonder her father had chickened out. It was tempting to tell him this was an elaborate prank. No use in beating around the bush she might as well just leap right into the center of the problem.

"You know how Mom and Dad have been very worried?" It was a sudden start. She supposed it didn't matter how she started the conversation, what was important was how it ended.

"Have they? I hadn't noticed. It's probably just work." Light wasn't making this any easier.

"Well, maybe you wouldn't. Anyways, they have been. They've been talking a lot at night about you. Um, one of the topics was that…um…"

"If they think I'm failing school because of the Kira case you can tell them to stop."

Was that what he thought this was about! Sayu couldn't believe him, and they thought she was the paranoid one.

"Onii-chan! You're adopted!" Clenching her fists as she said this she forced her eyes shut.

Everything went still. Well, that was blunt, L hadn't expected this; neither had Light.

"A-adopted?" The word felt foreign in Light's mouth.

Suddenly he began to laugh. A loud, full laugh. Finally he paused.

"You really had me going there Sayu! Adopted? I really doubt that. So, is anything really bothering you or should we go back?" Shaking his head slightly he muttered softly to himself. Kids…

"You have to believe me! I wouldn't lie about this, they're just too afraid to tell you! I didn't want to but I couldn't bear the thought of you not knowing just as much as the idea if you did! I couldn't…"

She began to cry. Not fake tears, real sobs escaped her as she covered her eyes.

L looked away. So he had been right after all. One of the few times where he wished he hadn't been. Why did it have to be Light's little sister to tell him? That wasn't right at all.

"S-Sayu, don't cry. It's okay, really." Patting her back he looked to L for help only to find he was facing the other direction. Turning back, he focused all of his attention on her.

"Really, I'm not mad. Are you okay?" Part of him wanted to leave her and run back to his parents. He wanted to scream at them, 'is this true? Why didn't you tell me?' He hated himself for this. Sayu had used a lot of courage to tell him and all he could think of was getting confirmation. What kind of lousy brother was he?

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it was true at first but, I, I'm sorry…"

Grasping her hand he pulled her on her feet. The sun shone brightly down on them, not a single cloud was in the sky. A gentle breeze drifted by. The temperature was perfect, why couldn't this have been a regular outing? Why couldn't he just hang out with his sister without worrying about something? Kira, his parents, the investigation, too much was happening all at once.

"Listen, this isn't your fault. Let's just go back for now. We won't bring it up to Mom or Dad. I'll buy you a soda." Smiling he began walking down the road, little sister in tow.

Sniffing she responded, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, what kind of soda do you want?"

L trailed behind them. Light was doing a good job at acting. You would almost believe he wasn't distressed, that is until you saw the rigid way he held himself.

'Things are going to be much harder now that we may have two people arguing in the building. How do they expect me to get any work done now?'

April 17, three days before-

At the very park that Sayu and Light had been, strange things had taken place. Not a simple injury where someone had to be taken to the doctor, no, something far more sinister than that. Injury's could be cured, minds often couldn't.

A man was walking by on that rainy day, not the dark and stormy night sort of rain, just a light shower. It was mid-afternoon, a perfectly ordinary time to take a stroll. This man was not ordinary. He was carrying a suitcase and was dressed in a thick winter coat, the kind that is perfectly unacceptable in this kind of weather. He wore glasses and had dark hair.

Looking at his watch, he nodded minutely to himself. He would be right on time as expected. Continuing on, he paused as something caught his attention.

A dark-looking rectangle lay in the emerald green grass, a book maybe? Stepping forward he bent down and picked it up.

Really, the nerve of some people, leaving there belongings around, littering the world.

"Death Note? What's this?" Flipping through the pages he saw many names written down and 'rules' on how to use it.

"An elaborate prank no doubt. No matter, I'll take it with me. Why allow it to stay here?" With that he placed in a pocket and continued on his way. He couldn't afford to be late, he was always punctual.

Little did he know this was the key to all his dreams.


	4. Business

It was an ordinary day, nothing particularly interesting to do except hassle friends, which was exactly what Namikawa was doing.

'Ring, ring,'

Looking down, Namikawa realized that it was indeed his cell phone ringing.

He was at Midō's house discussing the worrisome Kira. Midō was always honest with what he thought and nearly had a sixth sense about some things, not that Namikawa believed in such nonsense.

Namikawa meanwhile was generally very calm and would try to offer insights into matters Midō may not see. They were excellent partners in business and were building a solid friendship as well.

Pressing the button on his cell to answer the call he said, "Yes, this is Namikawa speaking."

A hushed voice was speaking rapidly on the other end. He couldn't understand a word of it; it sounded like a load of gibberish to him.

"I'm sorry; could you speak a little louder?" Flipping a strand of hair away from his face he waited impatiently. Midō strode into the room from where he had been in the kitchen making dumplings. Namikawa noted the tray he was carrying had a burnt odor to it, presumably from the dumplings inside. Midō had never been known for his cooking skills.

The living room (which is where they were both at now) had a soft maroon colored carpet with a sturdy, though plain, coffee table placed between two leather sofas. A television stood in the far corner with a window to the side of it. In front of Namikawa was the kitchen; entirely white it appeared to be almost sterile.

Aiming a startled look at the phone, Midō mouthed, "Who is it?" Namikawa shrugged.

This person still wasn't making any sense. Any longer with this and he would just hang up; he didn't take kindly to those that wasted his time.

"I'll ask one more time, could you please speak louder?"

Midō sat opposite him, now fully alert. He plopped a dumpling in his mouth only to spit it back out hastily, gagging.

"Damn it Namikawa, I don't want to tell you this in a shout! Though since you're making it impossible not to I may as well. I saw Higuchi a couple of minutes ago and I have to say, it was quite shocking."

It was Kida, Kida never called him so what could this possibly be about? If it were about Higuchi than he probably didn't want to know.

"Oh, it's you Kida-san. Is there anything I can do for you? Don't tell me, Higuchi was trying to do something sinister."

Midō raised an eyebrow; the day was certainly turning out interesting.

"No, no, well, yes but not today. It wasn't really sinister but it was rather disturbing if you know what I mean."

Namikawa didn't know what he meant and told him so.

"It's just, Higuchi was talking to himself. At first I was sure I must be mistaken but I searched and searched and no one was there. I admit I'm thoroughly spooked, you don't think he's..?"

Kida sounded desperate to hear a voice of reason, somebody who would say he was probably tired or that he'd had one too many drinks. Calling Namikawa wasn't going to get him the response he wanted. Though he was logical he was also sarcastic, a true pessimist at heart.

"Off his rocker you mean? Honestly, I've always though Higuchi was suspicious at best and mad at worst. The idea of him talking to himself doesn't sound too farfetched. I wouldn't worry though, if he suffers some bizarre relapse we can always take care of it," he finished morbidly.

There was silence on the other end. Finally a miserable, "You're right of course," replied tiredly. A click followed; that was the end of that.

Shaking his head Midō said sternly, "You didn't need to say all that. Kida-san can be a very sensitive person at times. What was he calling about anyway?"

Quickly filling him in on Higuchi's behavior, Midō frowned. He had leaned forward over the table slightly and listened to everything intently.

"It sounds strange, I'll give him that, but I don't think it's anything we really need to bother with," Namikawa finished dryly.

"I wouldn't say that, he works with us after all, we should at least keep this in mind if nothing else. I don't think we ought to be careless around a possible nutcase."

"Though I agree he's a nutcase I still don't feel any urgency to deal with this matter. Sometimes a guy just feels like having a civilized conversation even if this is him we're talking about of all people. Who knows, maybe he got dumped, wouldn't be surprised if he had."

Caught up in the idea of a girl even wanting to date someone like that he didn't notice Midō look out the window briefly, craning his neck to see better. Something must have caught his eye because he stood swiftly and went to the window for a closer look.

"Namikawa, take a look at this," he beckoned him to come closer.

"What is it, you interrupted my musings," he stated airily. It had struck him that girls and Higuchi were like science only without a chemical balance; or any other kind of balance in that case.

Getting up he walked over to where Midō stood.

"That person, he's walked this street before, frequently in fact. It's been bothering me…"

Looking closely at the man he could see nothing troubling about him. He was average height and carried a black briefcase.

"I don't see what's wrong, he looks fine to me. Maybe he just likes taking this route."

Sometimes Midō got hung up on the strangest things; this was a perfect example.

The road was one of the nicer ones in Tokyo. The window revealed a small lane while far in the distance there was a national park. It was a nice break from all the buildings and high-tech mechanics that were everywhere here.

"That's true, but I still don't like it. How many people do you know go around the same place at the same time? By the way, one time he picked something up."

Namikawa felt like he was missing something here. The guy picked something up, oh the drama.

"And?"

"After he picked that thing up he didn't come back for five - a habit I found strange to break. I know he doesn't live around her, I guess he could have found a new route. I'm sure there's something up with him; I just don't know what yet," Resting is head on his hand he continued looking out the window.

Namikawa stared at him for a bit. It was tempting to tell him to quite being a drama queen and get over it. Instead he replied, "If anything actually happens you know you can just call me," it would have been more effective if he hadn't said it in such a deadpan. Midō seemed not to notice.

"Thanks Namikawa,"

Namikawa rolled his eyes. They returned to their respective seats at the coffee table, Midō offered him some coffee. Namikawa accepted readily enough, his nerves were fried after all Midō's paranoia. A sullen quietness hung over them like drapes. Midō spoke first.

"He will be back, he's just being delayed." He said suddenly.

Blinking, Namikawa asked dully, "What?"

"Oh, never mind, I'm just sure that's all it is."

Returning to his coffee, Namikawa went over that. He didn't believe in the occult at all. So why was this nagging agitation clinging to him as a ghost might?

Things had become very depressing for the Kira investigation squad. Light was quiet nearly all the time except for when he wanted to make a few jabs at his father. They weren't lighthearted in the least.

Matsuda, who was very tuned in to other peoples' feelings, wasn't feeling much better. He spent as much time as he could get away with talking to Misa - the only really cheerful one left. They talked by phone since L insisted letting her out now was meaningless. They never discussed anything in particular but it would always lead back to Misa debuting in a huge movie. ("You would be great Misa-Misa; you could be even more famous than you already are!" "Really Matsu? Thank you so much!")

L thought they were becoming a bit too fond of each other though he kept such thoughts to himself. Light hardly needed to hear that.

Speaking of L, he was becoming more and more irritated with everyone in general, even Watari. Watari had been talking to him one night about visiting Mello and Near; L had snapped at him that now wasn't the time to be meeting up with future successors. The thought itself made him gloomy. Did they all predict an early demise or something? It was a conspiracy, that's what it was. Mello's manic smile popped into his head. Yes, it was definitely a conspiracy.

More importantly, Light and Sōichirō's feud was taking a lifetime to resolve. At this rate it may even take two.

As for everyone else, they took it in stride and attempted to adjust. It was respectable of them to do so but it was easier said than done. L himself could barely keep his mind on the research necessary for capturing Kira. He was inclined to count this as evidence against Light (it would have been a brilliant plan if conducted by Kira) but that would be spite and L wasn't spiteful; usually, though this wasn't normal was it?

Today was pretty much the same as all the other days since the incident. Light typed away furiously, Sōichirō stared at his son guiltily, pretending to do work, while Matsuda and Misa chatted away extra loudly to stifle the intensity. L had finally let her out of her room, if they were going to gossip all day anyway, why have them do it on their cell phones? They would use up all their minutes.

"How is it coming Light-kun?" It was all he asked him nowadays. Anything else put him in a melancholy mood that he refused to leave for hours on end.

"No- wait, actually there is something different!" He exclaimed incredulously.

Everyone became still. Whipping around in his chair he gave Light a heated look that would have caused anyone else to become paralyzed. Matsuda gulped in the background.

"Please continue Light-kun."

"Look, it's as though a different Kira is killing again. This one is almost identical to the first one. Although there's still some business oriented people dying that benefit Yotsuba. It's decreased to an extreme however."

L searched the screen urgently. It was true that the first Kira seemed to be back in action. Did that clear Light? No, it could possibly be someone who had similar ideals as the first Kira, no need to jump to conclusions yet, they needed more evidence.

The way he worded his next sentence was very important. If he wasn't careful he would be having all the team demanding he unchain Light immediately. He didn't want that just yet; he wouldn't let his prime suspect slip from him that easily.

"It would appear that the original Kira has returned, however, I would like to monitor this longer before we make a concrete decision. You did very well in finding this Light-kun."

Light nodded, he understood what Ryuuzaki was insinuating even if no one else did - he still thought Light was the original Kira but thought it possible he wasn't, too. He would be looking for more evidence than ever now.

"Light this is wonderful! Keep doing your best darling!" Misa cheered.

"Yeah! Keep up the good work darl- I mean Light-kun! Heh heh…" Matsuda rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. That had been a close save.

Light's eye twitched. When did he acquire two cheerleaders?

"Er, yes, good job Light," Sōichirō congratulated hesitantly. Light's shoulders' stiffened.

"I'm sorry, I don't take encouragement from old fools," Light replied silkily.

Sōichirō ignored the retort and sympathetic looks, instead he returned to the papers he had been reading hoping to find some clue as to who Kira was.

L groaned softly not amused. How much longer would this go on for? They were both being childish in his opinion. Looking back at what had happened he could understand but still…

'Thanks for the soda Onii-chan, it means a lot to me,' Sayu gave him a watery smile.

'Of course Sayu, it's no big deal,' he couldn't help but walk a little faster though.

The rest of the trip was spent with Sayu pointing out things she thought were cute or asking why chemistry had to be so hard. They refrained from mentioning anything related to Light.

They stopped a little ways away from where their parents had the car parked.

'Sayu,' Light said quickly interrupting her complaints on trashy weather.

'Yes?"

After gazing into the distance he looked down at her.

'Thanks, it means so much to me that you told me even though you probably didn't want to. I'm grateful that…you pulled through."

"You're welcome," she murmured gently.

Tilting her head down she stayed rooted to the spot as Light walked up to Sōichirō and Sachiko bringing Ryuuzaki with him. She wasn't surprised to see that the words exchanged switched to angry yelling.

Even though she knew this would happen eventually as soon as she had found out the truth, she couldn't help but feel guilty as Sōichirō waved his hands, lecturing and crying with Light still yelling.

She had done the right thing, hadn't she?

'I didn't want them to suffer…"

The pitying glance from Ryuuzaki made her feel even worse.

L remembered when they had finally stopped shrieking at each other. Sōichirō and Light, that is. He had been reminded very much of a pair of banshee. Both were trembling, Sachiko was crying openly now.

"Look, Light, let's just head home, we can discuss this later," Sōichirō had tried to reason, his voice tired as though he were much older than what he really was.

"No thanks, I want to be alone for awhile; I'll take the train when I'm ready to go."

Nobody missed the cold dismissive tone he had taken.

"Let's just let him be, I'm sure he'll be fine. Sayu! Time to go!" Sachiko cried for her daughter who looked utterly miserable. Sulking she paced slowly back to where her parents stood.

When the Yagami family had finally driven away, Light turned toward the center of the city.

"What are you going to do?" L asked.

Ignoring him he started walking. How long they walked around the entire city without so much as saying a word, L didn't know. All he knew was that when Light finally sat down at a bench next to a bus stop, night had fallen. The lights from cars seemed like glowing jack o' lanterns or restless spirits as they sped by.

"Why didn't they tell me?"

L remained silent. What could anyone say to that? He knew the question wasn't aimed at him at all.

"I trusted them and, and they didn't even have the decency to tell me themselves. The only one, the only one that even bothered was Sayu! And she's too young to really even be doing something like that..."

Light looked close to tears now. He rested his face in his hand.

Sighing, L studied the teen. He hadn't bargained for all of this when he had chained them together.

"Light-kun, you must understand that this is hard on everything. Your parents didn't want to hurt you which is why they didn't say anything. I believe they had every intention to but..."

"I know all that Ryuuzaki, it doesn't change much though. I don't know...I've never been so confused."

Light sat straighter. If he was crying before, his face showed no signs of it now.

"Come on, let's go to the train station."

L nodded briefly.

"Yes Light-kun, I think that would be best.

It had been strange, seeing Light show sadness and anger. Turning back to the computer he tried to tune out everyone surrounding him. Misa and Matsuda's annoying topics, the anxious team and especially Light, who had stopped working completely and was now staring off into space. Briefly, he checked his inbox. So, his future accomplices had replied.

Even now when he felt the most sympathy for everybody he was working with, he still couldn't help but wish they would hurry up and focus on Kira.

Mikami Teru was a very serious person; he took his work seriously as he did his schedule. The one thing people didn't know about him was that he wanted justice, craved it, desired it.

Justice wasn't just a word to him, something that could be tossed around easily. No, justice was something that was nearly holy to him, the kind of thing that could not be taken in vain. So why was it used in such a fashion? Few people even understood what it meant; punishment. To punish those that corrupt society and make it dirty, unclean.

There was once a person who agreed with him down to the very last detail. Kira. Just as soon as he appeared he vanished, leaving humankind a pitiable wreck. Mikami had been ready to worship this person, call him God. He wouldn't now though; he gave up on his people.

Mikami was a very dutiful man. Never did he stray from his goals, his responsibilities in any way or form. It only increased when he found the book. The Death Note. He hadn't believed at first but soon he did. The Note held a dangerous power and he had fallen for it. Grinning he took out his best pen and set to work.

"Delete..."


	5. Feelings Unleashed

The storm that was L's life seemed to have calmed down, the keyword being 'seemed.' Even if you had the lowest IQ on Earth you would still see the hostility brimming between two people. And boy was there ever a lot of hostility! It hung like fog, the kind that would choke you if you weren't wary.

By now though, L could care less, let them duke it out if they really wanted to, he didn't find it important anymore, he had more important things to do than baby-sit grumpy co-workers. Everyone was becoming annoyingly cross he had had enough.

Of course he hadn't meant it literally when he thought of them having a go at it, but that's exactly what happened.

It had been a semi-peaceful day (seeing as that was as close to tranquility as they were going to get) and restful for research. So naturally it was too good to be true.

Shaking his head, Sōichirō took a seat right next to his 'son' who stubbornly kept his eyes on the screen. Apparently not willing to be disregarded for the umpteenth time that year he grabbed Light's seat and whirled it around to face him.

By now, there was complete and total silence, the hush that had fallen felt like a physical presence. Light's eyes had widened and then narrowed dangerously. Arms crossed he studied his father with forced calm, all the while trying to ignore everyone else.

L turned, now very curious about what was happening. Surely they wouldn't choose a time like this to solve all their problems?

Misa looked nervous as did Matsuda. It was as though they had a good idea of what was going on too.

"Light, I think it's time that I set things straight with you. I know you're upset and I can completely relate to your anger. However, your complete disrespect and lack of communication gives me no choice."

Light's mouth twitched, other than that he didn't move at all.

'He can relate? I don't think he is able to say such a thing.'

"At the time, we had Sayu for a year. We felt that she was lonely so we wanted to have another child which turned out not to be…possible, so there was only one choice left.

"When we found out there was an orphanage nearby we thought to check there. Nobody was to our liking so we left not soon after. I worked for the police still back than and a distant acquaintance of mine suggested checking out a house where a child lived. He mentioned that people were debating on what to do with him because his parents had just been…had just been…murdered."

A gasp erupted; Matsuda looked as though he was torn between crying and running up and giving Light a big hug. Misa looked as though she were going to do both.

L was now listening intently. Light's real parents had been murdered? Something about this seemed off to him; as though a major detail had just been left out, how and who.

"Well, I took his advice and visited. They had been discussing what place to send you, something about a 'Whammy,'"

'Yet again they are bringing up Whammy; it would seem that even then Light-kun must have shown genius potential.'

"Anyway, they agreed, after much persuasion mind you, to let you come live with us as long as we followed some rules they had. I was fine with all that so, that's what happened. Everything has now been told to you."

Sōichirō stood as he finished, looking down at Light, pleading for understanding at the very least with his eyes. Light lowered his head.

Everyone leaned forward, waiting for the something grand, or some sort of revelation. Maybe they would come to an understanding? Matsuda crossed his fingers behind his back. Looking to his right he saw Misa had done the same thing. Looking up she smiled and waved at him a bit.

For a moment, Light just sat there, very still and placid. Then his shoulders began to shake, next a soft chuckle erupted until it became a hysterical giggle. The most horrid and demented sound that had ever been heard, it didn't stop either, it kept going and going until everyone in the vicinity was sure he had gone mad or even, perhaps, delirious.

"Everything is it? That's what it is then; everything's lain clean on the table, no secrets, no lies, just the plain simple truth that we all live for. The one thing we would all love to have but the one thing that doesn't truly exist! And you stand before me, claiming that's everything? Preposterous!" The mad giggles continued. He hadn't lifted his head yet, it remained bowed.

"Light I…I'm sure that you're shocked and maybe confused but," Sōichirō began uneasily.

"Oh, shut up you stupid man!" He raised his head now, eyes raging and a twisted sort of grimace adorning his features.

"What could you understand about me! What is it that I long for, what is it that you yourself say you want but you don't really care! (Justice...) No, you would rather stay here and, and, I don't know what! I hate you, do you understand that? Hate you!"

In the back of his mind a voice whispered to him that he was being unfair, that this is exactly how Kira would behave, that his act would be found out.

But there wasn't any act was there? No, this was just how he felt, nothing surprising, if the foolish man couldn't even see this coming…

"Sayu was the only one that really cared! The only one that would tell me, the only one that must have considered me a part of the family even after she found out. I wouldn't be surprised if you just thought of me as a brilliant child, someone that could bring honor to the family! You're one of those people tainting the possibility of a perfect world, tainting justice! You-"

Only then did he realize what he'd just said and how incriminating that must have sounded. L's eyes were studying him shrewdly, biting his index finger in a fashion that could only indicate trouble for Light.

"Light, please, please don't say such things. I – I know you're upset, no, more than upset, and I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but…"

"Just stop,"

"Light, you need to understand,"

"I said to stop!"

"Light! Please, don't-"

The sentence ended abruptly, Sōichirō's eyes widened disproportionably. A wheeze escaped him. Light had punched him, right in the gut. He stumbled to the ground.

Stunned, nobody moved. Then shouts of protests and screams of alarm filled the once bleak quietness. Even Light stared helpless at what he had done.

"Light-kun! How could you-"

"Light, Misa-Misa doesn't want you to-"

"Of all the things-"

The voices ran in to each other, nothing made sense. The world swayed before him, the room hazy. It was as though a stampede had just entered the building leaving him numb to everything. All he could see was his injured father (Injured because of me!) and Matsuda trying to help him get up, throwing a despairing glance in his direction, shock and betrayal as clear as day on his face.

"Dad," he breathed, trying to comprehend what he had just done.

"No, I'm sorry, I forgive you, really! Don't, don't…"

Dropping to the floor on his knees he felt something wet on his cheeks. Was he crying?

'Oh please, it's not as though you hurt him that badly. He was asking for it anyway.'

Covering his ears he shook his head wildly. That voice, all it did was say words that couldn't really be his own, and yet, they always felt so close to the truth…

But there was pain here, on his abused knees and despairing conscience.

Openly sobbing now, he barely felt the tap on his shoulder. Only when the prod became particularly painful did he look up. It was L.

Face as neutral as ever he gestured for him to get up, complying willingly he stood; looking around he found that most everyone was gone. Only a few had stayed. Aizawa was openly glaring at him; Misa avoided eye contact preferring to take a sudden great interest in the floor.

"Everyone, please get back to work. We can sort this out later." All the while he stared pointedly at Light.

Murmuring a soft consent they all returned to what they'd been doing earlier that day or as close as they could get.

Once L and Light were seated in front of the screen, L turned to face him.

"I think that since we are missing a few members that you and I should go check some old documents on past crimes. Is that agreeable?"

Light nodded knowing that even if he didn't find it agreeable at all he'd be stuck doing whatever task L wanted of him. Fortunately he had a good idea that this was just a way of talking to him. Unfortunately, he knew it would be something he didn't want to discuss.

'Considering the circumstances I've recovered remarkably well, but that surely doesn't mean anything...'

Strolling past the chaos that was taking place (no one knew what they should be doing and they were missing those who generally took charge) they continued on to a dusty room in the far corner, beneath the staircase.

The room was enormous, files stacked to the very top of the ceiling, paper scattered over the floor. It looked as though a hurricane had come in and caused as much disorganization as possible.

"All right, what is it you want Ryuuzaki?" He started tiredly.

"You know, your reaction was uncalled for. Yagami-san was merely giving you what you wanted to know in the first place. Why be upset over that?"

Inwardly cursing the man's bluntness he replied, "I was angry that he hadn't told me from the beginning, that's it. I wasn't too pleased that my younger sister had to undergo that ordeal either. I think those are perfectly legitimate reasons."

"Ah, but she isn't really your sister, is she? I wonder, why haven't you thought of that?"

L scratched his head lightly, a small grin gracing his pale features.

"I fail to see your point;" he ground out scathingly, "Sayu is more 'related' to me than those other two."

Waving a hand, as though dismissing the course of the conversation he said, "Very well, how about that bit about a perfect world and justice? Rather odd to bring that up regarding something like this. How can this have anything to do with justice Yagami-kun?"

Grinding his teeth together he thought of what to say. He was obviously under more suspicion, great just great, but how to answer the question? It couldn't really get much worse.

"To deny someone the truth is a slander on family justice, or at the very least, the person being lied to, it's one way of starting something much larger. I think you understand?" He answered, taken aback when he found that wasn't a total lie.

"That I do Yagami-kun that I do." He replied softly, "Let's go back now; I think we shouldn't leave the investigation in the hands of the confused much longer."

Light didn't reply. L had an interesting way of changing the subject. It was…annoying.

The day continued on as usual, nothing of great importance happening although it seemed the killings really had shifted back to the original pattern for the most part.

This made Light uncomfortable. He knew exactly what L would be thinking: that Light had somehow managed to get a hold of whatever it was that did the killing. He would also think that the continued deaths of businessman were caused by another Kira that simply didn't care for the first Kira's justice.

There was nothing he could do though, after today's performance he would be thinking the same thing in L's place.

A part of him, deeply hidden even to himself, was enormously frustrated. Things were not going as well as they should have, the plan wasn't going at all as he had thought it would.

Purify the world…

I will create a perfect world and rule as God!

Ryuk, I'll get rid of him for you…

Later in the evening Light brushed his teeth. The feeling of agitation that had slowly been building up all day was now at its peak. Those damn voices! They were getting louder and he felt so stupid because he couldn't understand the message that seemed so simple if only he would listen.

Part of him knew that he really would rather never know because that would be the end. Of what he wasn't sure but he was positive that it should be left alone.

It was hard though, when he dreamed of such strange things, like Misora Naomi (How did he know who she was?) and FBI members. Or a giant scaly beast that followed him around everywhere. Sometimes he even forgot what his father had told him that he was adopted.

Sighing, he moved away from the sink, giving L room to brush his own teeth. It was necessary he did so, considering he ate so much candy.

"L," he began, "What kind of person do you think I am?" It suddenly seemed so important that he know. As if L's own opinion could somehow bring meaning to whatever was happening to him.

Pausing he glanced at the younger member.

"I think you are someone who craves justice; I also think you repress a lot of emotions." It was said so easily, as if it were obvious. Light hated that, it made him feel small. Small and ignorant, two things he was very sure he wasn't because if so, that would mean he was naïve, an utterly ridiculous notion.

"Today was something wasn't it?"

"Yeah,"

"I think that tomorrow should be better."

"I guess,"

"Good night Light-kun."

"Yeah, good night,"

That night he dreamt of floating houses, a red sky and a grinning shinigami. The sun seemed like a giant flaming orb ready to deal a blow to any that challenged it. There were many apple trees (the shinigami was now flying over to pick some) and people reaching out toward him from the ground (the freshly turned soil, soft to the touch). All of them were dead.

The voices of the angry investigation team filled his ears:

"How could you Light? Misa was so sure you were kind…" Misa, her blue eyes shining with fury, fists clenched, she aimed to hit him but she disappeared in a poof of smoke right as she nearly made contact.

"I would never have guessed that you would do such a thing Light-kun…" Matsuda was crying into his sleeve, shaking his head back and forth. Eventually he too, vanished.

Last but not least was L.

"It's up to eighty percent now, Yagami-kun…"

With that he woke, shaking in sheer guilt, realizing just how real it had all seemed. The idea of Misa and Matsuda hating him was surprisingly…disquieting. And L…well, he didn't want to think of that.

He spent the rest of the night awake and wishing life would offer better clues to whatever it was that was missing.


	6. Intersection

It was a dreary morning, the sun was hidden behind the clouds and rain was falling. This was when it all happened. It wasn't something breathtaking and it wasn't something heart wrenching either. It was just one of those things that seem to put the full swing of time into action; at least for one person that is.

"Matsuda, where's those photos?"

"Hurry, I need help with this camera!"

"Oh Matsu…" Misa sighed shaking her head gently.

Though the skies were dark and the air thick, Matsuda's day couldn't get much worse. Being Misa's manager had a downside – everyone seemed to think it was his responsibility to know where everything was or how everything worked!

Dashing from one side of the movie shoot to the other mumbling apologies to everyone who supposedly had to wait a very long time was the torment he suffered currently. They were preparing for Misa's big debut into the movie business. Matsuda was overjoyed for Misa of course; he just wished they could find someone else to do the heavy labor.

"Come on, almost there. Hmmm, maybe a little to the left, no wait, it looked well where it was… I know! Take it around that bend up the hill would you?"

It was the director; he was just lying on a beach towel under an umbrella reading a newspaper waving his hand around telling Matsuda where to put an oversized settee.

"Why…do we even need this…when we're outside!" He finally exclaimed, dropping it right on his foot.

"Because," the director, Tori, responded lazily ignoring Matsuda's muffled cries, "the tragic love scene where they both die is not just outside. It's very symbolic; the settee is a symbol of their love. Also, it has to be outdoors right now; it's raining which represents their anguished tears."

Clutching his foot he forced out, "Couldn't they have something different - maybe some white doves?"

"No. Oh, and get me some coffee."

Sighing in defeat he ran to get the beverage. Misa offered a thumbs-up, grinning sheepishly.

When would this day end?

Happiness is often expressed in vibrant colors, something that makes you feel alive; something that makes you want to reach out and take hold of an adventure, to see the billowing sail of a ship as thousands greet you.

Not many are granted this; even less know when the opportunity is there. Happiness is fleeting, all orange and red – beautiful.

This is why Mikami was so surprised when he found happiness wasn't bright, it wasn't yellow and gold it was the deepest shade of midnight. It could only be found through punishment, through justice.

The morning news was on; Mikami was watching it whilst getting ready for work. They were discussing Kira, they were discussing him. The lady reporting was dressed in a light blue suit, paper clutched in her hands reciting an unusual increase in sudden demise, more about this tonight at nine!

How he wanted to laugh at that, to relish his forthcoming victory. For now though, he couldn't. Even though his victory was imminent, he couldn't help but feel wary, cautious even. It was too easy, no one was trying to stop him, and power had even been handed over like some child's old forgotten toy. It wasn't logical and Mikami hated anything that wasn't just that.

Sitting on the side of his bed, elbows resting on his thighs he brooded.

'The original Kira had ideals almost exact to mine. No, he was like a carbon copy of me! So why, why is it that he drops his firm grip on power?'

Rubbing his forehead he got up and entered his kitchen. Taking an aspirin from a shelf with one hand and pouring a glass of water with the other he closed his eyes.

'How though? Surely someone wouldn't just leave something like that laying around…would they?'

The glass fell from his hands shattering into a million of glittering little specks.

"Unless there was no other option? Perhaps, perhaps that L, the opposed one of Kira had something to do with it? If so, that would mean that…Kira was caught?"

Those words he had dared to utter were now echoing, bouncing off one wall and back to his now disenchanted ears.

Caught…caught…caught…

"Th-That can't be! L…captured him?"

Dropping numbly to the floor he gazed blankly in front of himself.

"No…"

Moving his hand a sharp sting struck his finger. One of the shards had cut him. Jerking backwards he stumbled and fell once more. As if waking from a long sleep he rose. Walking nigh zombie-like he felt into his briefcase and took out the Note. His bedroom seemed lighter, his plain furniture suddenly gained new meaning.

"Fine then, this just means the first Kira wasn't worthy of such a power. It was well he met his end, now I can ensure the hand of justice really does wipe this slate clean of filth. I will be the one to create a perfect world, not someone who can't even live long enough to take his throne!" Tossing the Note back into his briefcase he slammed it shut, feeling satisfied at the nice clunk it made. Picking it up by the handle he continued out the door and into the sheet of rain.

Everything afterward fell into his usual punctual schedule. Work was the same, the route he used to get there was the same, even the people were the same. Throughout it all though, he didn't even feel one hint of boredom. He would be a king soon anyway, why waste time being unproductive?

He hummed all day long.

It was more difficult than he thought it would be, Light decided when he entered the library. That was, facing all his colleagues. They were all very quiet and would glance at him darkly from time to time. Even Misa seemed a little less enthusiastic than usual – though it could just be because they hadn't spoken in a while. Light was sure that was all it was, positive even. (There was still that nagging conscience that said it wasn't all but he had grown very good at ignoring such things.)

"What kind of book is Yagami-kun looking for?" L asked softly, no doubt he would find it interesting, a book can say a lot about a person.

"I'm not sure; I guess anything that looks intriguing." He replied a little louder than L but still just barely above a whisper.

The only reason they were in the neighborhood library at all was because of Light's apprehensiveness. He really didn't want to deal with everyone's cold shoulder and their angry stares. So L, being abnormally agreeable with Light's needs, took him to the most private place in all of Tokyo.

A green cover stood out, picking it up he read the title. It was a classic for children, Alice in Wonderland. Well, he wasn't much for fantasy but it was better than his current existence.

"I didn't think Light-kun was into this sort of thing." A trace of humor laced his statement.

Rolling his eyes mentally he responded (with as much poise as he could muster), "I'm not; it's just the first thing I grabbed."

"Oh, I see, have you read it before?"

"Could we save the interrogation for later?" He was fed up with all these questions, was it a crime to need some peace and quiet?

L scratched his head - was it actually possible he'd let it go?

"Let's go sit over there then, shall we?"

Light nodded and followed as L led the way to some nearby chairs, which were as uncomfortable as they looked. Surrounding them were the beige bookcases with the colorful books all set up to look enticing and perfect.

L sighed lightly, "It's a shame they don't allow beverages here, it's the only flaw."

"Yes, I agree, if only."

He shifted in his chair and opened to the first page. He had once read this in school as an assignment. The girl was so cheerful in the story and yet... it didn't seem as fantastical as before.

Maybe it's because Alice is like Misa? Always so trusting…

He read a few more pages before putting it down. Now he was thoroughly depressed, wasn't he here to feel better?

"Maybe Light-kun should have chosen something different, it doesn't seem like he's in a very good mood." L pointed out from his unique sitting position, setting his own book aside. (It was about the scientific nature of the universe.)

Shifting once more he crossed his arms, "Don't be ridiculous, I'm just tired is all, you know the investigation hasn't been going very well."

"Well, I wouldn't say that but," L glanced upward for a moment before reverting his gaze back on his partner, "maybe we should do a different kind of investigating."

"What do you mean?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "Wait, you can't be suggesting we actually go out and look for him are you?"

Smiling his frank smile he nodded in a way that made Light's heart sink somewhere into his stomach.

"B-But that's crazy! We don't even have the slightest idea where he could be, I mean, what evidence do we have besides Yotsuba? Please don't tell me you want to do something like sending somebody in there." He whispered the last part when the receptionist shot him a dirty look.

"Something like that, but I do think we need to do more than what we have been. Perhaps it's time I used my other names?" He finished to himself.

"Ryuuzaki, I know you're frustrated, so am I! But we can't just barge in there and demand Kira come and have a brief chat with us, come on." This was getting ludicrous, how on earth did he think something like that would work?

"Nonsense, I think ahead unlike some of us," he said looking pointedly at Light, "and I have a plan, it's sketchy as of now, but it should be sufficient by noon. It's actually something I've been working on for some time. I mentioned it earlier."

Upset with the accusation and irritated with the lack of detail he asked heatedly, "And just what might this plan of yours entail?"

"I'll tell you when I've got it all figured out, don't worry Yagami-kun, I'm sure you'll approve of it." There was no mistaking the small smirk adorning his pale face.

Openly glaring he finished with a "Right, well, this better have a one-hundred percent success rate, Ryuuzaki."

"Of course Yagami-kun,"

Signaling the end of the discussion they stood up together and took their departure in stride.

Remembering something he wanted to tell L he turned his head (he'd been leading) and opened his mouth when suddenly he crashed into somebody, knocking both himself and the unfortunate person over.

Mikami had decided to take a short stop at the library after work. He was tired and had a lot of extra cases to work on. One of his fellow lawyers had taken a sudden vacation to Hawaii with his wife and he'd been left with all the man's leftover criminal reports.

So off to the library he'd gone, passing a few kids walking together gossiping happily, an elderly couple sitting at a park and a fire truck racing to help somebody. It was all perfectly commonplace that he didn't suspect anything to happen that could possibly break him from his peace.

Entering the stately building he followed a hallway that lead to the main branch of the library. Just as he was reaching for the doorknob someone had the nerve to open it hastily from the other side and then knock right into him!

Toppling over he watched in stunned silence as his briefcase went flying, everything inside it falling out scattering across the floor.

(He would have to get a new one, he hadn't realized how easily broken into it could be.)

The arrogant person, with whom he had collided, fell with a cry, his companion going down with him. All in all it was a very awkward scene.

Huffing Mikami started, "Don't you look where you're going? This could have been much worse than what it was!" The youth nowadays were out of control.

"I'm very sorry, I wasn't paying attention; here let me help you up." The boy stretched out a hand sheepishly. The other boy with the messy locks dusted himself off staring at Mikami with something like an analytic scientist.

"Humph,"

He accepted the hand grudgingly allowing him to be pulled up.

L picked up a paper. "It looks to me that you are in the law field. Would that be correct, ah, what's your name?" Large eyes reverted back to him where they had once been absorbing the print on that sheet.

Mikami didn't like where this was going, he suddenly felt very on guard. Who were these people? What right did they have to just demand his name? He wouldn't be surprised if the creepy one already knew it.

"Mikami Teru," he answered stiffly, "what might yours be?" The temperature might have dropped a couple degrees. Sensing the lack of amusement from their newly found acquaintance Light tried to hint to L that they 'really should be going.'

"You know, we have a lot of errands to run and-"

"It's very nice meeting you Mikami-san, I'm Ryuuga Hideki," Mikami's eyebrow rose a bit at that, "and this is my friend Asahi Light."

What? Why was Ryuuzaki referring to him with his alias' name? They rarely even used those anymore, other than L's own of course. Could he suspect this person of something? Or was he just being his usual paranoid self?

"Would you like some help picking all of that up?" asked Light gesturing toward the mess deciding now wasn't the place to start blowing their sudden need for cover.

"Not really, but if you insist,"

It took a short while to pick everything up; everything was going fine up until one point.

Gathering a small pile, L noticed a notebook lying on the ground. It was simple, black, standard size, etc. etc.

"Is this yours?" He asked reaching to pick it up.

Horror dawned on Mikami's face, something that didn't go unnoticed by Light. 'What's up with that?'

"Don't touch that!" He shrieked, shoving L away. He didn't fall down but he was a little shaken, what could that notebook be?

"Hey! Don't go pushing him just because he was going to pick up your book!" Light cried angrily, all previous notions forgotten.

"You two should know when you're not wanted," Mikami practically hissed, "I think you've done enough, I'll take care of everything else."

"No! We're not leaving until you apologi-"

"Light-kun, we do need to get going, the bakery will still be open if we hurry." L tugged at the chain between them for emphasis and began walking away.

His struggle was futile, even though he pushed and shoved, L still managed to drag him out of the library.

"B-But that guy, we can't just-"

"Light-kun, didn't you notice his odd behavior?"

"Of course I noticed, that's why we should go back up there and demand an apology!" He huffed exasperatedly.

L tried again, sure that Light must be thinking along the same lines as himself, "Before that though, it looked as though you saw something."

Frowning a little he thought. He had seen something that had struck him as…familiar. But then he'd got so caught up with getting that explanation he had forgotten. What was it, what was it…

"The notebook," he remembered, "I remember thinking that he was being over-protective about it. I don't know, when I was looking at it I felt as though, as though something more was there."

How could he explain this to L? That sense of déjà vu, like if he had just picked it up everything would have made sense and yet, he would have been more lost then ever?

"I agree," L spoke wakening Light from his gloomy thoughts, "that it was suspicious of him to act in such a way. That is why I think we should do some brief research on our fellow Mikami-san, there was definitely something more there."

Groaning Light's shoulders drooped, "Just because he was rude doesn't mean he's Kira Ryuuzaki, besides I thought you said we were going to be researching Yotsuba because you had this 'great plan.'"

"We are, nothing in the context of that plan has changed, however, I have a hunch that there might be more to him than we see. Similar to how I think of you in fact, Yagami-kun." Accusation number 382.

"Don't compare me to someone like that. Besides, weren't we going to a bakery or something?"

"Yes, let's go there, its right down the street." He pointed to make sure Light knew where they were going.

'Yagami Light, just what are you hiding? Or to be more specific, what is it you've forgotten? What is that notebook that that man protects so vigorously?'

Because he wasn't researching Mikami on a whim alone, he was researching him because of Light's split-second hungry gaze when his eyes had rested on that book.

"Light! Misa has missed you so much! Where have you been, has Ryuuzaki been mean to you?"

They were back in headquarters now, somewhere in the center of Tokyo. After buying a couple pastries and some coffee for Light, they had taken a bus back to the general area they worked in. It hadn't taken very long, but to Light it seemed as though it had been years. Not to mention he couldn't stop thinking about their little encounter. L didn't seem bothered by it for the most part, it was just another thing to occupy time with that may (though probably not) have something to do with the case. For Light though, he couldn't seem to get over it, he was still mad that someone could be so rude though even more bothersome was that book. That was haunting him in a way similar to the voices; he could barely stand the voices, so how could he put up with yet another bodiless object?

"Light, are you okay?" Misa had let go of his arm and now stood a little ways away from him.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I'm fine Misa, don't worry about it. How did today go for you?"

"It was fantastic although I think that Matsu needs something to drink."

That was curious, when did Misa start caring more about others' well-being instead of talking to him? Had she always been that way and he'd just never noticed?

You wouldn't know though, would you Light? All you care about it is yourself, because you're selfish! Misa is just another pawn for you to use and dump.

Shaking his head lightly he looked back up only to meet Misa's concerned expression. He had better say something; otherwise she would never leave him alone.

"Why do you say that Misa, is Matsuda getting sick?" He asked wearily.

"No, it's just that the director keeps making him do all the hard work, maybe Light can come sometime and help him? Oh! And to watch Misa act too, it's her first movie after all."

Smiling wanly he just nodded his head. Behind him, L stepped forward.

"Everyone, we're going to be taking a different approach on the case. As of now though, I need you all to find as much as you can on Yotsuba's security system and their staff. Pay special attention to where the staff members go."

"Huh? What are we doing Ryuuzaki?" Aizawa asked hesitantly, "Is there a reason we need to know these things?"

"Yes, and we need to know them as fast as possible. Light-kun, I need you to help me with another matter. Thank you for your hard work everyone."

He left with that, leading Light back outside. 'No doubt everyone's really confused now; at least they were too stunned to focus on me too much.'

"Ryuuzaki, where are we going? No, what are we doing?"

It was still raining and Light was getting tired of being soaked, whatever happened to an umbrella?

"We're going to go ask your father something, I think he would know something about this."

"Wait, what! We can't go talk to him now! Not after…well, you know." He glanced to his right guiltily. His father hadn't shown up for work yet, he knew it was because of him, even so he couldn't feel completely bad for what he'd done yesterday. It only made him feel worse, knowing he could do something like that and not feel all the blame.

"Yagami-kun, I know you're not happy about it but this really is something he could find out faster than us, also it's easier this way too." After that he began walking even faster. Light really wasn't enjoying today.

They took a bullet train since it was the fastest transportation around, and would take them very near where Light lived. It was full to bursting, so many people were crowding in; there wasn't an inch of room on any side. Light felt claustrophobic. It was no small relief when they finally got off, away from the sea of people and on a familiar route that Light used to take home from high school. He looked backwards to see the train zip away in a blur of white.

His momentary lapse of attention was forced back to him when L said, "Light-kun, I'm afraid I've never been to your house before, you remember how to get there, correct?"

"Oh, yeah I do," I wish I didn't, "It shouldn't take us too long, all we have to do is pass this railroad track here, continue on straight for awhile and then take a couple of turns in my neighborhood."

They continued on in silence, L could sense the growing uncertainty in Light's steps. Clearly, he didn't want to be here.

The sun had reached its zenith, the bright sunshine lending warmth to them. It shone on the steady raindrops; Light wiped his forehead of sweat. It was so warm and muggy; his shoes sloshed in puddles and sank in small patches of grass.

"We're almost there now," Light breathed as the terrain became more suburban, more familiar.

It was noon now, the sun shining brightly over their heads where it had been raining earlier that morning. A couple of birds splashed around in a puddle, chirping and squawking when one bumped into the other.

"Here we are," he almost whispered.

"So it seems. Well let's go and ring the doorbell."

Trudging up the steps he pressed the little button with ease making Light wish even more that he was anywhere but here. Dimly he noted the rain become a drizzle.

"I'm coming!" A feminine voice came from behind the oak door.

The door opened, and who was there to greet them but Sayu, looking surprised but happy all the same.

"O-Onii-chan! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed, backing away to let them in.

"We're just here to talk to Yagami-san for a bit, is he here?" L asked studying her face and how she seemed nervous almost as though just now remembering something.

"Yes, he is, but um, I don't think now is a good time." She cupped her hand around her mouth, whispering, looking directly at her brother.

"Why not?" Light whispered back.

"Mom's really mad at you; she said that if she saw you she'd do something she'd later regret."

"R-Really?" he asked queasily.

"Hmmm, that wouldn't be good, but we really need to talk to Yagami-san. Let's see, could you take a message for us then?" L asked thinking of something quickly.

Curiosity peaked she replied excitedly, "Yes, I could do that, what do you want me to tell him?"

"Ask him if he's ever heard of someone called Mikami Teru, I'm not sure what the kanji is, have him write down everything he knows, also make sure you tell him it's from Ryuuzaki and that he hopes to see him at work soon."

Sayu nodded, puzzled as to what was happening and then looked at Light. "Onii-chan, I won't tell Mom that you came, okay? You guys should leave now before she knows who it is."

"Alright, thanks Sayu!"

"Yes, thank you very much."

They walked back the way they came, Light was more conversable than before, apparently glad he hadn't had to face his father, so it wasn't the same quiet humdrum that L was steadily becoming used to.

"You know, I think that trains need to have less people in them, how they can keep track of anything in there is amazing…"

L just listened to Light talk about nothing in particular as they reached their second 'home.'

Upon entering they found the place in total chaos. Matsuda was balancing a huge stack of papers leaning dangerous to the right. Mogi tried to help, but he was too late and the distance between them too great.

"Oh no," Matsuda cried.

Misa and Aizawa seemed to be in a heated debate and as far as Light could tell, no one was doing anything.

Mogi and Matsuda had begun to gather the scattered files.

"What happened here?" Light asked bewilderedly.

"It would appear that without some sort of leader they're in complete disarray." L's eyes squinted slightly in disapproval.

"Everyone, stop! We don't have time for this, Aizawa, Misa, what are you two doing?" Light said loud enough to interrupt.

"Oh, Light-kun you're back! Misa and Aizawa-san were arguing about-"

"Well you see-" Aizawa joined in.

"Okay, okay look, we need to focus on other things right now." Light said.

No wonder L preferred to work by himself, these people were impossible but then again, L thought he was impossible, and a murderer which didn't really put either one of them in a good light.

Everyone went back to work, though not without some murmured grumbles and some glares - or in Mogi's situation the regular mask he always wore.

"Maybe next time I should be more specific with what I want them to do." L thought aloud.

"It seems that way, but for now I think we should just see if they found anything about the people hired in Yotsuba, or anything else."

"You had better find the Note soon, you'll lose possession of it in 490 days along with your memory – you only have 488 left." Rem lectured quietly.

"You think I don't know that? I'm trying everything I can think of! Okay, who would be the most likely person to pick up someone else's book?" Higuchi growled.

"Probably someone who goes to that park often," Rem said, an air of superiority surrounding her.

"Fine, I'll humor you. Let's say I actually did drop it somewhere in the park, which park!"

Higuchi was walking down the sidewalk next to his house trying to calm down but to no avail.

"The only one you ever go to, Higashi Ayase Park." (1) Turning he walked some more.

"Oh, that one, full of gardens and has the Tokyo Budokan right?" (2) He turned again, back over his previous steps.

"Yes, that's where you had it last."

"According to you anyway," He stopped when he realized he was pacing, in broad daylight no less!

Rem rolled her eyes; this guy was just too stubborn. But she was doing this for Misa, she didn't want Light's plan to backfire, that would put Misa's life in danger.

"Well, we might as well go there then, if for nothing else than to show you you're wrong." He said shrugging his shoulders. He was halfway to his car before he stopped and turned.

"Wait a minute, do you have any idea how big that place is!"

After much protesting he finally agreed to go there and look even if it would take him 'a millennium-and-a-half.' Rem said she had plenty of time, which didn't help Higuchi's mood much.

Mikami needed some serious stress relief, today hadn't gone well at all. He still had to judge criminals after all, and the only place he could do that was at home. Part of him didn't want to return yet. Wait a minute, didn't he have a laptop? He could take that with him and just write down peoples' name in the Note; it wouldn't even look suspicious, just someone getting ready to do a report or something stupid like that.

Where to go though? What was a nice relaxing place?

"Oh, that's right, Higashi Ayase Park, I haven't been there in ages." He hadn't had the chance ever since he found the Note there – he had been too busy.

Packing his laptop and the Note he stepped into his car and rode off.

Now two people are headed for one destination, one with a Note and one trying to get it back. Evening approaches and it doesn't bode well for either person.


	7. Higashi Ayase

"Dad," a faint knock resounded off the shut door. "Dad, there's something I need to tell you."

Grunting in concentration, Sōichirō continued hunting down data on one Mikami Teru.

"What is it?" he asked at last.

"Well, it has to do with your job…"

There was a problem – all of it was too easy to find! The man seemed to keep no secrets whatsoever. He lived life like a clock, a well-oiled one at that.

Concluding to open the door and see what in the world could have happened; he rose off his chair and stumbled over.

"Yes?" In front of him stood his daughter, looking uncomfortable, though resolute; a tinge of fatherly pride welled inside him. Cupping her hand around her mouth, ensuring secrecy, she whispered, "Onii-chan and Ryuuzaki were here."

Jaw slackening he probed hurriedly, "What? Are they still? What happened?"

"No, they left a few seconds ago. Um, they wanted me to tell you something." Struggling to remember L's exact words she recited: "Look up somebody called Mikami Teru. He isn't sure about the kanji; also he hopes to see you back at work soon."

Look up someone named Mikami. There weren't very many of those, could he have found the wrong one even so? If only Ryuuzaki had given him some idea of what the person was like: features, attributes, et cetera.

"Right, okay, thank you Sayu. Help your mother now." He patted her on the head tiredly.

"Alright!" She smiled prettily, rushed to the kitchen to help with dinner.

Still, something was telling him he was on the right track, a gut instinct urging him forward. Slouching in his chair he exhaled noisily. Eyeing the monitor, aggravated, he resumed his task: looking through Mikami Teru's personal records.

Just as he was settling into his monotonous work, his cell rang, shrill and piercing. He couldn't figure out who would be calling him now of all times. Perhaps Ryuuzaki remembered to inform him properly?

"Yagami Sōichirō here," Eyes widened as it dawned on him who exactly was on the other side, the director of the NPA.

Immediately on guard he listened intently.

"Yes, I see, no, I don't have a tight schedule right now, okay, I'll be right there."

The director wanted to see him? He had sounded despondent too. Barely any information had been given to him. First L and now the director; Sōichirō felt his day was about to get a whole lot more wearisome.

(And the tide began to rage.)

"Sayu, pass me the eggs, would you?" Sachiko called out.

"Okay Mom," Sayu replied evenly.

Sōichirō rubbed his head. Today was something. Dressed in his usual suit and tie he tried to quietly leave his home. But to no avail. Right as one thinks they will be able to leave scot-free, something always happens. In this case, it was getting caught.

"Honey, where are you going?" Sachiko asked from where she was at the stove. "Don't tell me you're about to miss my dinner that I've worked so hard to make?"

"Of course not, I just happened to get a call from the director of the NPA and I have to be there immediately, he said to allow no delays." Sōichirō replied gruffly.

"Oh? What is it he wants?" Sachiko asked calmly, cutting some salad with more force than necessary.

Sayu's eyebrow twitched. How childish, her dad had just tried leaving undetected…

"He didn't say," Sōichirō frowned, "To be honest, I'm not sure I want to know."

Genuinely listening now, Sachiko commented, "I'm sure it's just him checking up on you. There's no reason for you to be in trouble." Carefully she measured the exact amount of cauliflower she needed.

"Yeah," Sayu added, "Oh, if you see Ryuuzaki and Onii-chan on the way, tell them I say hi!" She figured her mother wouldn't figure they had been her just from that.

Sōichirō's shoulders stiffened minutely. It was true that whatever the director had to say would have to be told to L.

"Yeah, I will," With that he stepped out the door. They heard the faint rumble as he pulled out of the driveway.

"I think you're lost…" a precocious voice commented.

"I am absolutely and in no way, lost."

"I think I've seen this highway before."

'Self-restraint, the last thing I need is to lose my cool now.'

"We passed that bank only a little while ago, you know."

"A figment of your imagination no doubt, you blind shinigami!" he glared. A bus blared its horn as he swerved back into his lane. An excellent performance, if he did say so himself. He didn't get in a wreck and had even managed a witty comeback.

Rem sighed. What an unreasonable man. Her eyes narrowed slightly. She wanted to get to that park, and quickly too. It was a strong desire; one that bewildered her, for it had no basis. Trying to formulate the words to describe it, even in her mind, was trying. At last she determined to let it simmer in the back of her thoughts, to allow events to play out as they should. Still…

Higuchi twisted his head in the shinigami's general direction. Immediately taking in the distant expression of one being lost in thought, he turned back around.

"Hey," he grumbled out, "What's got you occupied?" He slowed as he reached a red light.

Rem would have raised an eyebrow if she had had one. Certainly this wasn't any sort of consideration coming from the power-seeking menace?

"Not that I particularly care," he replied to her unspoken question, "But I hate it when people are so obviously ignoring me." He finished loftily. The light turned green, he pressed on the pedal.

"Oh? Would you prefer I remind you that we're still nowhere near your destination?"

The angry shrieks that followed assured her that the human didn't have a defect of any sort.

After much swearing, cussing, and an all around colorful row, Higuchi finally managed to arrive at Higashi Ayase. It certainly was a nice park, too. The grass was well-trimmed in an expert manner, the shrubbery doubly so. Rem was impressed, she didn't much like humans, who resembled an ill-disguised virus, but they could manage some things of worth.

"Okay, time to start the hunt." Cracking his knuckles, he strode swiftly across the grounds. Rem hovered behind him, occasionally pointing out possible locations where the Note may have fallen.

It wasn't very crowded that fair afternoon. Puffed clouds ranged overhead, forming shapes telling stories long past. There were a few people lounging by the fountain, trying to pass the hours in peace.

Searching through some primroses led Higuchi absolutely nowhere and only furthered his already irate self.

'It's not here, that's all there is to it. But, at the very least I should stretch my legs.'

He had been working overtime for awhile at Yotsuba, despite the many problems that seemed to challenge him there. Namikawa being one of said problems. (How he was a problem to Higuchi is still unknown.)

Still, having a day off was a rare treat, especially in such a large company. After all, they needed everyone there to oversee things and ensure nothing got out of line.

In the end, he settled for taking a brief stroll around the area, seeing all that there was to see. At least until he completely resigned on the place being of any use.

There really weren't many people there, an enigma of sorts considering the vastness and comfort it provided. Staying to shaded spaces among the trees, he trod along, almost able to ignore his troubles. Many a garden he passed, full of roses, foxglove, and many more. Of course, the ever-present cherry tree was also around, though it wasn't in bloom.

Rem remained silent. There it was again, that prickling feeling at her spine. Now that she was here, she merely felt expectant, for what, she was still unsure. Although, the insistent nagging was beginning to bother her, there was an object here, one that she had known of since before they arrived. Garden arrangement could hardly occupy her time.

Still going at an even pace, Higuchi was oblivious to Rem's thoughts. Coming to a road at long last, he decided to follow it and see where it led. It was adorned with small pebbles, foliage on either side. And so, his short break continued, despite any outcomes.

Unrelenting in pace he felt almost as if they were headed into the heart of a forest. He entertained the idea for a brief moment, pretending he could hear a soft beat.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Rem finally said.

"Hmm, not sure, pretty weird how there are all these trees, huh?" Rem had no response.

Meanwhile, Mikami was still clicking away on his laptop, still printing criminals' names with his scratchy handwriting in his dark book. Time had ceased to exist in his world of triumph.

He was seated at a bench placed conveniently beside a path with few intruders. How he longed for the day when he can stand before the people and declare himself their leader! Still, that day was in the making, and for now, he was content to deal evenhandedness from the sidelines.

It was no small wonder then, that he did not realize the approaching footsteps coming right at him. So absorbed was he that the very people he sought to defend were only wisps of an idea.

(Dedication, Mikami was sure, could come in different varieties, and his future people would understand.)

Higuchi was now becoming bored with this outing and wanted very much to return to his car. He would have done just that, if it weren't for an image that put all such notions to rest. There was a man. He was on a bench. He had a laptop. He had a book. Higuchi was no fool, despite what Namikawa liked to think. Higuchi never forgot what one of his possessions looked like, not one little detail, and though that notebook could have been any notebook, so typical it appeared, Higuchi knew it was not. It was the notebook, the one he had been positive would not be here.

But what to do? Reasoning wasn't something he could count on during such a stressful occurrence. So far, the man didn't seem to notice him…perhaps he could sneak up from behind?

'I have to be sure, I must make absolute sure of the fact that this man has my Note!'

Rem herself could scarcely believe what was before her. She had never expected this. Many situations had been considered, this hadn't been one of them. More important still, what would Higuchi do? He was completely enthralled by what was before him.

'I can't take immediate action; I have to find out first.' Plan firmly settled in his mind (though still loose in the overall goal) he softly slunk into the surrounding thicket. Rem trailed behind, curious as to what would unfold.

Waving Rem over from where he was crouched behind a grand maple, Higuchi whispered what he had in mind – or at least, what her role in it was. Nodding to affirm her understanding, she flapped over to where Mikami sat. Really, he seemed perfectly innocent. Until she saw the tool in his hands, that is. Fluttering back to Higuchi, she mouthed 'he has it' causing Higuchi's hands to clench in excitement.

Mikami so far had no idea of what event was taking place behind him. What he did notice, was that his shoulder all of a sudden felt icy, a complete contrast to the current weather. It faded as quickly as it came, as did any recognition Mikami may have had of it.

'Alright,' Higuchi smirked, 'I'll sneak behind him and wrap my hands around his skinny neck.'

Taking his first step forward, arms stretched, a twig broke underneath his foot.

Midō drooped. "I can't find him anywhere," he moaned tiredly. Wiping his glasses clean of dust, he rested at the base of an oak. Ages had passed since he had last done any strenuous activity, so locked up in Yotsuba he had been.

"I should really get out more," he wailed to himself, bemoaning the fact he ever came to this park. "And where's Namikawa? He should be here by now; Higashi Ayase is only a little ways away from where I live." (1)

Not that he originally had any plans on coming to said park, or bothering Namikawa that day, but such was his life.

"There's nothing on today, only more Kira." Taking a sip of his wine he continued flipping through the channels.

Satisfied that there wasn't anything decent, nor would there be for some time, he maneuvered off his couch and over to the CD player. Turning up some light classical, he opened his window. Warm air spilled across his face. That's when it happened. He had almost forgotten the man with the briefcase who had picked up an object that strange day. Yet here he was; only this time he didn't walk past the park, no, he entered the park. Since when did something like this happen?

'Stay calm, remember, there's nothing suspicious about somebody going to a park, in fact, lots of people go to Higashi Ayase everyday.'

Reassured, he continued his people watching. Right as he was beginning to feel refreshed and enlivened, something happened to once again disperse his serenity.

"Higuchi!" That did it, first the suspicious man and now Midō's own co-worker. Higuchi didn't know the definition of fun, him coming here was impossible.

"I should go find him and ask why he's not at work." Midō was pretty sure he was the only one with a day off. Reaching for his keys, he stopped. "I should phone Namikawa though; he ought to know about our squinty-eyed partner as well."

Namikawa had not been pleased, "I don't have time for trivialities, Midō."

"Listen, I know you think I'm being ridiculous, and maybe I am! Still, aren't you even a little curious as to what is happening?"

"No," he deadpanned.

"Oh, very well then! I'm going to find out no matter what you say though."

"Wait, Midō," he began, "Why do you care so much anyway?"

A good question, Midō strained his mind back to when the man had picked up the notebook. A notebook. A note… the Note?

"I think," he hesitated, "he may have picked up a Death Note."

Midō could hear nothing on the other end save for a slight buzz. Then a sigh.

"That's preposterous, nobody would just leave that thing around but… a little investigation couldn't hurt. I'll be right there."

That's what he had said at least. Midō wouldn't be surprised if he changed his mind without informing him. Maybe Higuchi had already left? No, that didn't seem likely.

"I may as well look around, I guess." And so, Midō continued to search for Higuchi.

Higuchi, however, was preoccupied. 'Damn, did he hear that?'

Mikami had heard it. 'A squirrel? No, it sounds too large to be a squirrel…'

'That's it! I have to dispose of him now!' And with that being the only thought on his mind, he lunged forward. Aiming for his neck, he gripped tightly, trying to overpower the man's struggles. Mikami released a strangled gasp and pulled a remarkable feat by both twisting out of Higuchi's grasp and landing a punch square in the side of his face.

Both were breathing heavily. 'Who on earth is this?' Was all Mikami could comprehend before Higuchi once more aimed for him.

Grabbing some of Mikami's mane, he yanked it hard. Releasing a snarl, Mikami slammed a kick into his gut. Higuchi, though in immense pain, was hardly deterred. Attempting to twist the man's arm behind him proved fruitless. Mikami, gaining a momentary edge, slammed his body into Higuchi, knocking him harshly to the side of a tree.

"Who are you?" he barked, stumbling as Higuchi swung a well aimed blow to his knee.

"Hardly a concern of yours!" He returned with equal wrath, flinging himself back into combat.

It wasn't something that could be considered elegant as battle is often depicted in poetry. This scene was merely desperate, primitive. Confusion only added to the general ferocity.

Yelling, Mikami grasped the tie around Higuchi's neck and pushed him down to the ground. Enraged, Higuchi attempted to scramble away but his foe would not let go. Instead, he continued to tighten the business tie around Higuchi's jugular.

Mikami could tell he was winning in the way Higuchi's face was slowly turning from red to purple, a clear sign of oxygen loss.

'No!' He couldn't be beaten here, he must have that book! Using every scrap of willpower he had left, he searched frantically for a way of escape. Barely comprehending what he was seeing, he reached blindly for Mikami's pen, which had fallen at his side.

Gripping it, he stabbed Mikami with all his might, into the man's left wrist, blood trickled out. Howling in pain, he let up, giving Higuchi the opening he had been looking for. Thrusting his foot into his abdominal area, he scrambled away from Mikami's reach.

With all the noise they were making, it was miraculous no one had heard. Quite possibly the only thing that stood in the way of this was that they were a fair distance from where everyone else was. Or perhaps fate simply had other plans for them. Either way, there was nobody to put an end to what they had started.

"You bastard," Mikami hissed, clutching his wrist to his chest.

"Look who's talking, you thief!" Higuchi spat.

Rem had been forgotten as things took a turn for the more extreme. She observed passively as they exchanged hateful words. Had this been it? Was this what her feelings has been pointing to all this time?

"Thief?"

"You took my Note," Higuchi returned sharply.

Mikami's eyes widened. So that was it. This person had been the original Kira? He was the one who had simply abandoned such a precious object?

"It's not thievery if the person who originally possessed the object was not worthy of it." He replied acidly. How dare this fool try and take his rightful belonging.

Having enough of meaningless chatter, he opted to put an end to this. There was no way he would let someone of such low class take hold of his Note!

Crying in anger he bolted suddenly, bloodlust evident in his distorted expression. Higuchi, shocked by the sudden change, could do nothing as Mikami swung his fist. Dazedly he heard a cracking sound; wondered if that had been his face as he fell.

Mikami watched in detachment as his hands repeatedly crashed the side of Higuchi's face into the road. And that was it. He was dead.

Mikami breathed heavily, barely comprehending what he had just now done. Feeling sick, he turned his head away from the image, only to hear a gasp somewhere to his left.

Midō was horrified. Never in his life had he witnessed something so grotesque. Higuchi, Higuchi had just been murdered! Right in front of his eyes he saw that hideous man, kill. And the book… A soft groan of perpetual fear escaped him.

Their eyes met, one filled with terror, the other a deadly calm.

'I have to get out of here! I must be next, I saw everything!'

Turning, he fled as fast as his legs would carry him away from the seemingly possessed. Nausea overcame his senses as he heard heavy footfalls quickly gaining. A sob escaped him. Tears were falling down his face when he felt someone's hand wrap around his arm, pulling him away from the road.

Namikawa was worried. He had come to this park expecting to find Midō waiting for him in an easily spotted location. Instead, his business partner was nowhere to be found. It was close to evening now; maybe he should check Midō's house? It was possible he could still be there.

Taking in the elongated shadows of ferns and other vegetation he began to feel spooked. In all the years he had known Midō, he had never been late for anything, especially if he had proposed it.

Deciding at long last to drop by Midō's home, he turned and left. If he wasn't there, he would come right back and continue searching.

Treading with quick, easy steps, he crossed the street and continued on until coming to his destination. Sunset was peeking just around the horizon, glaring scarlet, ginger, and gold. The tall fence made trespassing difficult. Any would-be robber trying to climb that fence would find themselves being painfully zapped. Sirens would wail and the would-be robber was now a full-time convict.

Lucky for Namikawa, Midō had left the fence open in his haste (nothing about Midō having already left struck him). Slipping in quietly, he aimed toward the entrance.

Rapping with irritation, he waited. Nobody answered. This time he rang the doorbell. Seconds turned to minutes until Namikawa was more than mildly alarmed. Desperately hoping this was some joke, he pounded on the door until a neighbor yelled at him to go away.

'Look what's happening to you, you're just as bad as Midō himself. Some of his paranoia must be rubbing off on me.'

Shooting a glare at the intruding neighbor he turned on his heel and went straight back to Higashi Ayase. More determined then ever, he scrutinized every nook and cranny until he was worked into such a fervor he had to stop for deep breathing exercises.

"There must be someplace I haven't checked," he murmured to himself. Looking to his right he saw a path he had previously overlooked. Shrugging his shoulders in a "why not" fashion he went down it. Following it for many moments he felt sure this mustn't be where Midō went either. That's when he saw it.

His breath hitched, eyes widened, lips parted. Before him was a barely recognizable Higuchi. Blood pooled from underneath him.

"O-Oh," a shudder ripped through him.

"W-Wait, if this is Higuchi, then Midō…" racing further away, his eyes darted from side-to-side, searching for any sign of his friend, praying that he hadn't been here during whatever struggle had occurred. All in vain. Seeing the barest imprint of someone's shoe in the soil next to where he stood guided him. Further in he saw his worst fear confirmed.

"M-Midō," he breathed, all color leaving his fair face. This was a sight he had never wanted to see. It seemed that his neck had been broken, swollen and disarranged as it was. The killer was nowhere to be found.

Dropping to his knees he stayed there for many moments to come.

"So, you are a shinigami then?" Mikami questioned from where he sat, driving home.

"Yes, that's right." Rem replied, taking a good look at this new human.

"If I picked up the Note that he so misguidedly dropped, why didn't ownership become mine immediately?" For it seemed to Mikami that the shinigami was proof of having ownership.

Rem knew it had to do with the rules – rules so complex that even she didn't know them all. Still, she had a good idea on the one.

"The Death Note follows certain laws, if you will as do we shinigami. In this case, Higuchi lost the Note and had it stolen. He had 490 days to retrieve it before he lost ownership because it was lost. However, you were able to use it because "borrowing" and "stealing" can be very similar from a certain angle."

'Or in the case of shinigami,' Rem thought sarcastically, 'they're usually one and the same.'

"Another rule exists stating that a borrowed Note may be used just as well as if that person were the owner. So as chance would have it, that Note managed to be considered borrowed and you were allowed to use it."

"That seems pretty complicated, are you sure about that?"

"No," she replied bluntly. "Many rules aren't very clear even if you do know them and even though they seem straightforward enough, there are usually a lot of loopholes."

Rem stared out the window. Was that what had happened? She remembered that strange feeling she had had when they first entered the park; perhaps some stronger power had willed Mikami to find the Note. She inwardly shuddered. If so, no one could really know anything.

She turned her thoughts now to more immediate concerns.

'Misa, what will happen to you now? Light, I fear your plan will not work. You told me to choose someone who will use the Note for his own gain but… things are out of my control now.'

(The tide has settled.)


	8. Determination of the Hopeless

Hands lifted him in a tight hug. "Look at him! He's become so smart, hasn't he?"

"Someday he'll be smarter than me." A deep voice chuckled.

A small, square room was before him, an armchair was in the corner and a couch at about the center. He saw all this from an elevated perspective where the lady was holding him; the rug was beige. The sun filtered through draped windows, leaving golden imprints on the floor; the porch door stood ajar welcoming a gentle breeze.

"I think it's a fine day for a walk, don't you, dear?" The lady asked.

"I agree, after all, our Light has finally learned to walk! Maybe we should go through the garden?" The man returned.

A sudden terror struck him then, ripping apart the passive moment, 'No, not through the garden!'

"Yes, the sunflowers are in full bloom, just like our Light."

As soon as their feet touched the porch everything went black. Nothing could be seen save for the never-ending nothingness.

"Ah, there are the dandelions, hmm, when will that tree grow I wonder?"

'Stop,' his mind was screaming, 'don't you see there's nothing there?' She continued to hold him in that warm embrace, how he could not stand it anymore! But she wouldn't put him down and for some reason no one heard him. The man was just as bad, patting him on the head like it was all alright!

"Well, I don't kno-" At this they both collapsed, eyes no longer seeing; the nothingness became a dark fog, swirling and tightening its grip around him.. In the distance there was a man, grinning with a blood-soaked knife. A strangled shriek escaped him as the man fell too.

He woke with a start, heart racing and breath taken in gasps. Looking around him he found that he was all right, his desk was right where it had always been and it seemed the teacher hadn't noticed his lack of attention. 'Thank goodness, I don't want to be singled out for something so silly!'

Scanning the blackboard he found that he hadn't missed anything important, he would do fine on the test next Monday. He blinked as he realized the board wasn't black anymore. All he could find was the blue, blue sky. Dismissing it as an overactive imagination he picked up his pencil to take notes. Except there was no pencil, in fact, there wasn't even a classroom anymore. He was just outside the front doors of Daikoku Private Academy.

"What is going on here?" He asked bewilderedly. Turning, he was stunned to see more than a million sheets of white paper falling from the sky as if they were snow. Written names were dancing about too, but they weren't on anything. He rubbed his eyes, positive he was having some sort of a stroke or something.

Naomi Misora, Raye Penber, FBI…

"You…remind me of L…"

"Because of the mission I'm on, I can't let anyone know I'm in Japan…"

"Humans…are amusing!"

For a second time, he awoke with a start. His head rose with a snap where it has been resting forward on his chest. He had been sleeping while sitting in front of his terminal. The dim glow washed over him as he searched for the time. Noon.

"…preparations been set, Watari?" Good, it seemed L hadn't noticed his lack of attention.

"Of course, L, do you want them to stop by today?"

"Yes, I think that would be best. We can then move forward. They have completely prepared, I assume. There have been too many delays."

Light frowned, what was L talking about? Shaking his head slightly he turned his attention to other matters.

'That dream…I think, maybe that was a memory. But, it's not what I would expect. And those names, Naomi Misora and Raye Penber, I think I met them before…'

It was like grasping at straws, his mind offered no answers for him.

"Director, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Sōichirō asked wearily.

They were in a cluttered office where the main theme was brown. Sōichirō stood nervously before the head's desk.

"The police are pulling out of the Kira investigation."

'Pulling out? Did I just hear correctly?' "What do you mean, 'pulling out of the Kira investigation? What sort of nonsense is this?" He cried angrily.

The director sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. This was going to take some explaining.

"Look, awhile ago a politician was killed for taking bribes. It's not me that wants to pull out, it's the higher ups. Kira said that he would stop targeting politicians if the police stop trying to find him. The politicians certainly supported this idea. This way our government will be left alone. At least, that was the original intention for us backing out."

"T-The original intention, Director? What do you mean, isn't that reason enough?" Not that Sōichirō thought it was a good enough reason at all, yet what other possibilities could there be?

The director leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "Do you remember when Kira said he didn't want to target police officers because he felt they could be on his side? Well, I guess he must have changed his mind or something. Policemen have been dying of heart attacks. The confusing part is that I don't know who's doing this."

"Director, obviously this is Kira; there is no doubt about that. If police are dying then the situation is grave indeed. We must take immediate action-"

"NO! You're wrong Yagami!" The director stood, hands clutching the edge of his desk. Leaning forward he continued, "I know perfectly well that this is Kira, don't think that I don't! That is not the problem here!" Sōichirō resisted the urge to take a step back.

"The problem, Yagami, is that we recently received an anonymous call. We even have it recorded, listen." He moved over and reached for the telephone.

Seeing Sōichirō's puzzled glance he explained, "I'm going to play back the message. I only have it here because I need you to listen. A copy is in the system for investigation." Sōichirō nodded. He knew that by 'system' the director was referring to placing confidential files in computer software that only they had passwords for. "Also, I must delete this after I play it for you. Here we go:

"NPA, I know that recently you have received notice that Kira has been targeting politicians and has even had the nerve to suggest the police back out of the Kira investigation. However, I feel it necessary to tell you something. Kira is no longer with us," at this Sōichirō's eyes widened," he has died in unfortunate circumstances. I struggle now to tell you that you are in no danger from Kira and that…things should be less hectic now."

"That's the end of it." The director sighed. Sōichirō was at a loss for words.

"Director, who sent this?" He finally wrestled out.

"We don't know we couldn't trace it- at first we were positive it was a hoax of course, but soon we realized that no one seemed to be dying. Maybe that was just bad judgment on our part since people were still dying but…it's hard not to hope. We only saw our mistake when our own people started dropping like flies. Obviously this person was lying but…Kira never targeted us before Yagami and I don't know what to do. The only solution seems to let go of this case and return to our families, maybe investigate other matters. Just know if you resolve to stay with L, you are no longer part of this workforce." With that he sat back down, brooding on the detrimental course his life had taken.

"Understood, director; thank you for telling me." With that he bowed and quietly exited the gloomy office.

As he strode past door after door there was no doubt in his mind: he would be resigning from his job. For better or for worse he wanted to see Kira put behind bars, and if L was the only one willing to do it, then so be it.

As he reached his now permanent workplace he couldn't help but wonder what he would do about his financial situation. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw two figures slip into the building, bypassing any inspection or safety procedures.

"What in the world?" Alarmed, he speedily pulled in, following all the safety procedures that he had to. (Eye scan, fingerprint scan, etc.)

"Watari," he asked as he attempted to pass through the metal detector. "I think somebody has just gone inside." Silence met him.

"Watari?" He tried once more.

"Yes Yagami-san, I heard you. Do not worry; I think it will be all right." He replied, sipping from his delicate teacup from where he sat in his circular office. Monitors in abundance surrounded him.

"L, there's no doubt about it now, the deaths have changed drastically- well, at least it seems that they can't possibly be the same person as it was before." Light said.

L seemed to curl into himself even more, his face clearly reflecting how he felt about this.

Moving his mouse around the screen he clicked on a news report from the day before. "Also, look at this video clip; it seems to change things as well."

L swiveled his chair about and watched in perplexity as the story unfolded.

"At long last the powerful organization known as Yotsuba has hit a stunning blow. Recently at Higashi Ayase Park two bodies were found: Higuchi Kyōsuke and Midō Shingo. Both seem to have been murdered though no evidence can be found of who did it. How will Yotsuba deal with this shocking loss to their business?"

Thus the video ended. Light turned to see what L thought of it. L seemed to be in a kind of shock. His mouth had fallen open and disbelief seemed to be etched in stone. Light brought up another page, this one wit ha large graph comparing any corporations' success rates.

"It seems Yotsuba has dropped in its success rate significantly, almost like they lost Kira's ability." He turned to see how L was taking it. He was met with the face of one in total disbelief.

"Um, L, are you all right?" He asked hesitantly.

"Both Midō and Higuchi were killed, both part of Yotsuba. What could this mean?"

'The impact of this could lead to disaster. Both Light and I thought that Yotsuba was where Kira was. Could this have possibly changed anything? Not to mention that the deaths have certainly changed. They no longer seem as though they are being used to benefit a business of any kind but rather…they are similar, no, exact to how the original Kira killed.'

He glanced over at Light. Exactly how the original Kira killed, huh?

"Once again, my plan seems to be foiled, Light-kun." Oh, how the world was against him. Yet more evidence pointing to Light's innocence.

Light blinked, it seemed L had sunk into depression.

"L! You must hear what I have to say!" Sōichirō stormed in followed by a man and a lady.

Light and Sōichirō's eyes locked for a brief moment before both looked away.

"L, the police have resigned from the Kira investigation." A stunned silence followed.

"What?" Matsuda cried from where he was in the corner. "How could they do that?" He sighed dejectedly.

"Yes, how could they?" Light replied, outraged.

It seemed so unfair to L. Of course he had foreseen this, but it was like everything was going against him all in one day.

Scratching his head in annoyance he muttered, "I was afraid this would happen, it seems one of my predictions has finally come true."

Ignoring Wedy and Aiber (who had been both the expected and unexpected guests) for the moment he said, "Yagami-san, please continue, tell us everything that occurred."

As the tale unraveled to the end, everyone remained in silence. This hadn't been what L was expecting. It seemed that confusion was rearing its ugly head making his reasoning murky and clouded.

Light scrunched his face in concentration, "So, the NPA was originally being blackmailed, basically. Only the blackmailer, or the person speaking for him, says that shouldn't be a problem because Kira's dead. However, he can't be dead since he's targeting the NPA directly. I don't think that ever happened before, did it L?"

"No, it didn't. I had thought that since the original Kira had a connection to the NPA he wouldn't want to bring evidence against him by targeting those who were somewhat close to him." Light's eye twitched at the insinuation. "Also, the second Kira wouldn't have done that because she thought the police would join them and deliver L. Plus, from what I've gathered about the third Kira, he was simply blackmailing the police to keep them out of the way. Perhaps there is a fourth Kira now?" He finished quietly to himself.

"A fourth Kira? This is getting out of hand Ryuuzaki!" Matsuda wailed, "How many Kira's can there be?"

"I do not know, Matsuda-san, but you are right, this is spiraling out of control if there ever was any."

"Look, are we going to be introduced anytime soon?" Aiber grouched out from where he sat at the couch.

Shrugging his shoulders in acknowledgement he obliged. "Everyone, meet Wedy and Aiber, Wedy is a thief able to unlock any lock and crack into any vault; naturally security systems are no problem. Aiber is skilled in linguistics, psychology, and personality transformation. And, well, they were originally going to help us, though I'm not sure how they're going to now…" He finished reluctantly.

"What do you mean by that?" Light and Aiber asked in unison.

"Honestly, I was going to have them break into Yotsuba and get close to the workers there. That way we would find out who was Kira, what they're doing, and so on and so forth."

"Why can't we still do that?" Wedy asked. "You know I don't have anything against helping you get cameras and gear in there." She blew a cloud of smoke out from where she'd been smoking.

"Allow me to explain, that is exactly what I planned on doing. I was going to have Wedy here install cameras so we could supervise their meetings. I was also going to have Aiber use one of my names to get close to them. I called them specifically because I assumed the NPA would eventually pull out, though I suspected different reasons." L hated admitting he wasn't entirely right on something. He also didn't like explaining why his once excellent plan was now in smithereens. Ironically this seemed to be happening a lot with this case.

"Your other name?" Light questioned.

"Yes, the top three detectives in the world, L, Eraldo Coil, and Deneuve are all me, please don't mention this to anyone.

Now, as I was saying, this won't work for a specific reason: two of Yotsuba's top employees are now dead and one of them was probably the third Kira. Also, the way people are dying is now significantly different. Add this to members of the NPA dying and there is no more point in investigating Yotsuba." There, he admitted the mess they'd got in.

"It's possible that members of Yotsuba got in a scuffle and now a different member is the one killing." Light suggested.

"Not likely, Yotsuba is a corporation; there is no reason for them to be targeting the NPA." L grimly bit into a cookie.

Light nodded, "You're right, they couldn't make any money off of that."

"L, if you don't need us, should we just leave?" Aiber was moody, he had nothing against L but it seemed like they were just extra baggage.

L studied a spoon, "No, I may find other uses for you."

"But, what do we do about our jobs?" Matsuda inquired, "I mean, if we go back to the police we're in danger but at least we would be making money. If we stay here though, we can still help with the investigation, oh, why is it we have to make these kinds of decisions?" He wailed.

Sōichirō watched Matsuda severely, "I don't know about you, but I'm quitting the NPA. I wouldn't be able to stand the thought of Kira with free reign and nobody to stop him."

Pondering this for a moment Matsuda eventually agreed. "Yeah, you're right Chief, plus I wouldn't feel safe there."

"Aizawa, what about you?" Aizawa had been standing in the corner, taking note of all that was said. He didn't like this…

Huffing he said, "I don't know, I have kids and I have to be able to support them but, I don't want to see Kira win either, but if I died at the NPA…"

"Whatever you do, it is your choice Aizawa-san. I neither encourage you to go back or to stay." L eyed him. 'I wonder which option he will choose.'

After an extended stillness where everyone's breathing could be heard he eventually said, "I'll stay with you guys. I mean, I can't suddenly die and leave my family, can I? I guess I'll quit and try to find another job." 'I know I lose either way, damn you Kira.' His fists clenched tightly.

L smiled. If nothing else, now that they were resigned, working with Wedy and Aiber would be easier; it had been the one concern he had had with his original plan.

"I'm glad you say so Aizawa-san, I would miss you if you left us. This is good, all is settled and I will now tell you your first bit of good news: I had it arranged that were you ever to lose your jobs at the NPA, you would not be broke. Watari has it set to where you will all be financially secure."

"Really? Wow, isn't that a relief Aizawa-san?" Matsuda cheered.

Sōichirō nodded, "That's good to hear, L."

Aizawa frowned, "I don't like that you didn't tell us that immediately, L. Under different circumstances I would have been much more offended but…I guess there's no point now."

Aiber looked back and forth as each person had their say in the issue. Sighing he addressed Wedy, "You know, I still don't know why we're here." Wedy just blew some smoke in his face in response.

"Alright, everyone's here that ought to be, right?"

"Namikawa isn't present."

"I guess that can't be helped, he didn't seem in the mood to discuss it since it concerns him more personally."

"It seems that Higuchi was almost definitely Kira." Ooi began.

"I agree, he was the most power hungry out of all of us, poor Midō though, I can't help but feel that it's Higuchi's fault he died." Shimura replied.

"Look, there's not much we can do about whether he was Kira or not, though he probably was. We no longer have the Note, what now?" Takahashi cried.

"I'm glad we don't, it was a horrible device. Now we just need to find people to fill in their positions." Shimura said condescendingly.

"You're right Shimura; this will be our next course of action, hiring new employees. Somebody inform Namikawa that he had better be here next time. I understand he's down in the dumps, but he still has to help Yotsuba in important decision-making." And with that Ooi stood and left them.

"At least our meetings from now on won't involve killing people!" Shimura cried.

The image in the mirror looked awful, Namikawa decided from where he stood hunched over the sink in his bathroom. He looked tired and restless. After all, he had been busy lately. Sending that message to the NPA had been difficult. Even though he didn't have any concrete evidence Higuchi had been Kira other than how Yotsuba's success had dropped, he was so sure of it that there weren't any questions in his mind. He had informed the NPA out of desperation and the sense that he must wipe his hands clean of the filthy matter; of working with Kira, of everything.

"It's not enough though," he whispered heatedly, "I want to know who killed Midō! But the NPA can't be depended on since they're so wrapped up in the Kira investigation. What can I do? What can I possibly do?"

In the Shinigami realm, things were not nearly as interesting. In fact, if you asked Ryuk you would hear how decidedly dull things really were. He wanted back in the human realm, where things were always happening and his favorite person was attempting to take over the world.

"Really though, he promised things were going to be amusing. I don't see much happening, though Light seems to be in trouble. Rem, what are you doing?" Ryuk yawned.

Maybe he was being unfair. In truth, a ton was happening and there wasn't much to whine about. Ryuk found it especially amusing when it came to the Note, now there was a fourth Kira! Light's title sure was getting tossed around a lot.

No, the only real thing that Ryuk couldn't stand was that he was back in the place he didn't want to be. Surrounded by annoying shinigami gambling and gossiping; there weren't even some decent apples to appease him!

"I hope I get back soon. Come on Light, do something interesting." He complained as he returned to observing the human realm.

"Do you see this Rem? Even those that say they're the hand of justice do not do their job properly." Mikami whispered quietly. Rem said nothing.

"That is why I killed them; this is why I rid the NPA of useless workers." His eyes shone in fierce delight. "They should accept me."

"You know, that is something the original Kira never did, he never targeted them. Why? There are certainly many flaws within the NPA. Perhaps that would have been suspicious for him. Do you think that maybe he worked there? What an idea."

Rem said nothing as she slipped away into the night. She had to know. Was Misa alright? She knew that things weren't going well, but surely it wouldn't affect Misa.

Gliding gently down she passed through a wall of a building, the one Misa now resided in. Rem breathed quietly in relief. It seemed that though she was still confined, though things had improved for her greatly. For now, Rem would have to be satisfied with that. Glancing at the sleeping figure once more she returned to where Mikami dwelled.

"Do you think that would work?"

"Perhaps, I'm not sure. Let's go over our options once more."

Meanwhile, L and Light were in a deep discussion as to what they should do next. What should they do about this new presence?

"Say, Wedy, you look very nice for a thief," Matsuda was trying hard to gain Wedy's attention (and possibly her affections). Aiber rolled his eyes at the man's attempts to start a conversation with the quiet woman.

"Everyone, I think we have found a solution." Light spoke up.

Any chatting immediately came to a halt as they waited with baited breath for what would happen next.

L was the one to start, "Yagami-kun and I have talked it over, and it seems best that we investigate the death of Higuchi Kyōsuke and Midō Shingo."

Light continued, "Since we can't use the police anymore, this is where Wedy and Aiber will come in. Wedy, we're going to need you to find any records the NPA have of the incident. No matter what, the police still have to investigate regular murders. The case probably won't be on the system yet since it's fairly early for that but they may have it on file. Also, there will probably be things that won't be on the system even when they do put it up so we need you to find all this out."

"Got it," Wedy replied, "I'll be breaking in, I take it?"

Flustered, Light nodded, "Pretty much."

"Light-kun takes far too long to explain basic things." L mumbled. Light settled for glaring at the man.

"What about me?" Aiber demanded.

"Y-"

"You, Aiber-san," L began, cutting off Light, "will try and establish connections with policemen to see if you can find any additional info." Aiber nodded in understanding.

"Since these deaths were Yostuba employees, I would like Yotsuba's confidential files searched as well. Light-kun will hack into their computer files and Wedy will sneak in for anything they thought was too confidential to put on a computer.

"More details will be given to everyone tomorrow as it's getting late out. You can either go home or use a room here. Good night everyone," L concluded the day.

As everyone drifted off into the outside world, Sōichirō approached Light.

"I wanted to say that you've done very well, Light, I think what the two of you came up with is wonderful."

Light turned away. "Thank you."

Sōichirō smiled wanly, "I know you're upset still, but I wanted to say that, well, I hope we can put it aside for the investigation." He extended a hand.

Light studied it. On the outside he looked calm and composed but on the in…

'He doesn't deserve forgiveness!'

'It's not really his fault, I overreacted…'

'It was a perfectly reasonable reaction!'

'I don't…'

'We shouldn't-'

"Of course, Father, I'm sorry I have acted so crassly. Welcome back to the investigation" He accepted the hand and shook it.

"I'm relieved; I'll try to make all of this up to you, Light."

"There is no need for that, Father…"

"Well, I have to return home for now Light, I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded at L respectfully and offered one last thankful smile to his son.

They listened as the door gently closed behind him. Light quietly returned to his terminal.

L remained silent. He had heard the false note in Light's apology and the uncertainty behind what followed. There was no use in pointing this out to Sōichirō, but L couldn't help but wonder.

'What are you thinking? Yagami-kun…'

Doubt clutched him and guilt was his raging storm.

'I shouldn't be like this. I should be feeling regret and happiness that he has forgiven me for my crude actions but…'

(…it's like there's a nothingness seeping through and through…)

 


	9. Investigation Part I

At last a solid course of action had been planned out, exactly as Light had been hoping it would be. When he had said so, Wedy had reminded him it was she who was doing all the work. He assumed she had rolled her eyes though it was hard to tell with her sunglasses.

L clutched the delicate handle of his teacup in a manner that would seem anxious to most; Light knew it was probably out of expectancy. He didn't want to say so, but he had he own doubts. Of all the moments to feel unsure! Wedy would complete her task with minimal difficulty and they would be one step closer to catching Kira. He remembered how L had drilled this plan into their minds repeatedly until they could repeat all twenty minutes of it. Could the plan itself be flawed nonetheless? Mentally rewinding back to when they had been discussing this, he listened to L's sharp voice go over t he details one more time.

"First and foremost I would like to thank you for setting aside any differences so we may unite in one supreme cause," A quick bite of a cookie here. "The capture of Kira," He finished. Light held back a yawn. It had been inspiring at first but after eighteen times of the exact same speech…

"I have decided that the deaths of Higuchi Kyōsuke and Midō Shingo, both Yotsuba employees, could not have been entirely coincidental." The inflection in his words impressed upon Light that he was definitely involved in this yet it lacked the usual accusing undertone. Did L have some idea of who was involved in the killing? The implications were complex.

L continued, "Wedy, I want you I want you to infiltrate Yotsuba. The layout of the building is as such," He typed in a brief command on his laptop. Immediately 3-D blueprints of Yotsuba's corporation was revealed on the largest screen that had been for monitoring Misa.

"The building is quite large though you shouldn't need to go past the twentieth floor. As you can see, there is one floor beneath ground level." This section of the building was magnified on the screen. It was circular and appeared capable of containing many vehicles. Wedy's eyes scanned over it, fixing the details in her mind for later use. She had done this many times already but she understood just how crucial this was and how much of a detriment it would be if she failed, both to herself and the people she was now working for.

"This is how you will get in, through the southern entrance. You'll have to sneak into a vehicle transporting goods there; when they arrive you must use extreme caution." L's dark eyes glittered intensely. "I've given you the license number of the vehicle and its route plan already. How you board I leave to you. Now, once you are inside there are two ways of reaching the main floor. There is an elevator at the opposite end of where you'll be and a staircase to your right. Depending on the situation you may have to choose one over the other, despite preferences."

Light caught L's short nod and picked up where he had left off.

"Here is a copy of where Higuchi and Midō's offices were located; you will inspect these to find any files they found unfit for the public; anything leading to why they may have been murdered. Ensure you search all their files and documents, computer entry's not part of the company's databank, everything."

Wedy nodded, she had had this memorized awhile ago. Even so, she listened again with fresh ears. She could feel a buildup of adrenaline; she longed to begin the operation already.

Light flexed his fingers unconsciously. If he could have read minds he would have agreed with Wedy completely. It was time to start!

"Watari, bring out the equipment that is to be used for this procedure." L instructed. The elderly gentleman brought out five briefcases. For Light, seeing him was always a shock. He popped out of thin air instantly and was nowhere to be found the very next minute.

Watari now had the assorted briefcases open, all in a row.

He began his speech on the precise usage of each instrument, "This headset will allow you to communicate with us. You can receive Ryuuzaki's instructions through it as well." He closed this one and turned to the next.

"Here we have a mini-camera. You can attach it to the front of your headset. This will allow us to see what you see. All images will be projected on that screen." He gestured toward the largest one.

The third briefcase held a tracking device. "In case you find someone interesting."

The fourth contained many kinds of gadgets such as a lock picker, a scope to attach to the headset for magnifying objects, a pair of gloves to avoid leaving fingerprints, and a bottle of Mace.

"It's like you guys think I'm an amateur; I already have all of this."

"Good, now you have extras," L had mumbled through his third cookie.

Finally, the last briefcase held a bulletproof vest.

"You never know what will happen," L had replied to the skeptical face.

Presently they were watching Wedy wind through traffic on her motorcycle, tracking the delivery truck to its next stop where she would sneak aboard. She had brought all the utensils Watari and L had prescribed and seemed to be doing well so far. She zipped through Tokyo as if she knew every nook and cranny, the mathematical layout of the city seemed to be imprinted in her mind, stamped, as if she had made it with her own two hands. Light shook his head – maybe all criminals were like that, acting as though they owned the world.

'But L, in a way, does own the world,' he figured. He was bound to no nation, obligated to no government and even upheld power over even the most powerful leaders. 'What it would be like to wield such responsibility.' He supposed it must be enlightening.

Internally he scolded himself, 'I'm not paying any attention to what's happening!'

"So far Wedy has managed to keep him within her sights." L commented, observing her progress.

"Once she gets inside, then we should start celebrating," Aiber grumbled, "Not that I've any doubt on the matter." He finished from where he stood at the wall.

"That is correct," L replied emotionlessly, "Have you thought it out?"

Aiber snorted disdainfully. "Of course I have! I still think you're being strange though."

"That is unsurprising." L stated with his usual bluntness.

Light personally found the entire exchange utterly amusing and would have enjoyed hearing more. So of course it ended there. He completely missed the message hidden beneath their words. An uncommon occurrence, though given Light's general state of mind nowadays it may not be so surprising.

"Ryuuzaki," Light began, "What is the success rate of this?" Such was his doubt that he needed to hear this percentage; he was so used to percentages being a part of his daily existence that now and again he would even find himself thinking in them. Being around the eccentric detective seemed to bring about side effects.

L tapped his finger lightly on the keyboard, "About seventy-five percent. Wedy's considerable skill has certainly raised the odds in our favor."

Light didn't want to difficult (as he had a habit of doing, and he knew it) but he found the supposed skills of a thief questionable at best. He understood the reasoning for working with Wedy and Aiber but that didn't make him trust criminals much more, or silently disapprove of them any less.

So they continued to observe her progress, alone in their individual thoughts but even further apart when it came to the link between all creatures within the heart.

It was a beautiful night. The city's lights shone vivid colors and the road was a smooth expanse of polished ebony. It was a new moon, the lunar cycle having passed through its individual stages. No skyward eye was observing tonight. Or so Wedy mused as she continued her rather dangerous cruise of Tokyo.

Part of her longed to be home again, where she was just Mary Kenwood; life's circumstances weren't going to allow time for longing right now though; maybe there would be later on.

The Yotsuba vehicle loomed ahead of her, making a right turn. Deftly clicking her own right blinker she followed in pursuit.

They were going to arrive at their destination soon; she could smell the salty breeze of the sea where the port was located. Seems whatever Yotsuba was having imported was being shipped over. She didn't know what Yotsuba was picking up here nor did she particularly care so long as she could sneak aboard undetected. Tricky, undoubtedly, as the time not only had to be accurate but she would have to come up with it herself for the most part as L had given her freedom in the matter. It would be so much easier if this was just the usual kind of assignment she had.

Her gloved hands gripped her bike's handlebars tightly. A faint sheen of sweat covered her brow.

Buildings were beginning to disperse, the area becoming all too open, leaving her perfectly noticeable in a few moments to the careful onlooker.

"L," she said into her headset's speaker, "I'm going to have to follow by foot, I'm too visible like this."

L's voice came in with a minimum of static, "Understood, do what you must." Wedy nodded.

After about a block more of driving she spotted an approaching alleyway. When she turned it was brisk with confidence. It was empty save for a few garbage cans reeking of moldy foods. She placed her bike behind one of these and prayed no one would have any interest in it. Now it was time to carry on foot.

She departed rapidly, sticking to the shadows cast by the few remaining building. Her victim was gaining distance (unknowingly) ensuring her a nice jog. For several minutes things continued like this, Wedy racing towards it only to leap behind a scraggly tree when it braked.

"This is ridiculous," she huffed from where she was crouching behind someone's red sports car, "A famous thief chasing a far from valuable truck!"

"It seems you only have to continue this for another half-mile," L assured her from where he snugly sat eating ice cream.

"Aerobic exercise is supposed to be very good for you, you know."

"Oh, really?" She asked.

Aiber was having similar thoughts as he watched the strenuous task Wedy had been given. He hoped his wouldn't be quite this bad.

'Though it's very curious," he thought, 'it's as though L is becoming less careful. He's taking some strange things in consideration.'

Aiber was right to be a little baffled; he couldn't find the purpose of what L wanted him to do.

"I have a very specific job for you," L had said. Light was busy at a computer consol and because of the length of the chain L had ensured privacy for this chat with Aiber.

"Something you failed to mention in your plan to everyone else?" They had just finished going over their mission for tonight with great care and preciseness as was usual.

"Something I purposefully failed to mention," How difficult it was to read L's face though Aiber fancied he was nervous.

"Really? I admit you have me intrigued." L nodded as though he had expected this answer completely.

"The deaths of Higuchi Kyōsuke and Midō Shingo happened after Yagami-kun and I stumbled into a rather peculiar person named Mikami Teru." L's eyes narrowed a fraction. "Does this name sound at all familiar?"

Aiber paused a moment, considering all that he had studied on Japan before coming, particularly people in important positions or those with a well-known reputation. A huge task to complete, but when you were the know-how person such as Aiber with intensive computer software designed for such a purpose, well, it got easier.

"A lawyer, isn't he? Has some renown, has never missed a day of work nor been late, and, from what I've heard, is quite the charmer." Aiber grinned cockily, "What about him?"

Was L pleased? He didn't know, truly L was a canvas without a single sketching.

L continued on, "I feel as though he plays some part in this. I find it odd the way he was behaving when we met, he certainly wasn't "charming" and behaved much like he had an agenda/"

"Hmm, sounds like you could be reading into this a bit too much, don't you think? Is that why you didn't mention my part in this little adventure to the others?"

L nodded, "That is correct. When I first suspected Yagami-kun it was more of a hunch than anything else. When I acted upon the belief that he was suspect, I was met with opposition."

"Understandably," Aiber chuckled.

"Understandably," L conceded. "I have a similar feeling towards this man and I want to investigate him without interference. There has been far too much arguing as it is anyway."

Aiber couldn't resist a small smirk. "That's very bad of you, keeping your colleagues in the dark. I can understand though. But, I wonder," At this his stare grew serious, "So far your suspicion on Light has been proven wrong. What if this is the same?"

L frowned, eyes glinted with concealed anger. Maybe he had overstepped his place?

"Let us keep this plan secret for now. You will begin after Wedy has finished her task."

So here he was now, waiting for Wedy and hoping she would hurry.

He had already begun some extensive research on Mikami's background. He had picked up some interesting tidbits such as what his school life had been like.

'L will definitely find him fitting of the title "Kira."'

At last the truck had parked in the port and was now beginning to load in its cargo. It was all in heavily taped boxes so she couldn't tell what was being imported. She needed to sneak on with that cargo but how?

An idea slowly began to worm its way into her mind. She was a thief; she had had to deal with security guards all the time, why should this be any different?

From where she was positioned three feet away behind yet another truck the two men were faced away from her, it would be easy to sneak up and knock the two of them out. One would go inside the ship to retrieve a package while the other (the driver of the delivery truck) placed it in his vehicle. When he did this, she would make her move.

The second his back was turned and the other had gone aboard, she carefully slipped away from the only safe spot and slunk as soft as velvet behind him. Just as he was turning around she landed a well aimed blow to his head. Immediately he collapsed.

"Hey, what the-" The other man had appeared, looking both startled and angry. Time for the spray. She leapt into the air, twisting herself so she landed behind him. A quick spray in the eyes and jab on his head and he was out like a light.

"Not quite the procedure I had in mind," L said, sounding a little peeved.

"Sorry," she said. After checking their pulses and deciding they would both wake with a minor headache, she loaded in the back of the truck. Then another idea occurred to her: camouflage.

"I think I may borrow that outfit of yours," she said to the unconscious Yotsuba employee.

When she emerged from the back of the truck she looked the part of the employed. She had the two (one now in mere boxers and tee) tied together wit ha bit of rope she had thought to bring. With this she whistled and hopped into the driver's seat.

"It's going to be easy sailing from here," she stated into the microphone.

"That was…quite the performance." Light said, praying this wouldn't jeopardize everything else.

"Her tactics are blunt but you must admit sneaking into Yotsuba will be easier now," L said.

"That's true but I hope this will be worth the effort."

"Why wouldn't it be? Even if we only confirm what we know now it will be worth it." L said sagely.

Sōichirō nodded, "This could prove your innocence Light. Let us be glad for that."

'Look at us all,' Light thought, taking in the sight of L crouched on a chair, his father standing resolute further away, and everyone else, Aizawa, Misa, Matsuda, Mogi, playing poker in a corner. 'We're like a mixed up Shakespeare play, all of us so different yet the roles finely placed.' He wished someone would watch and clap at the finale.

Little did he know that somebody was watching and was quite the avid critic.

"That's one crazy lady, good thing she never got a hold on the Note," Ryuk commented as Wedy coolly drove the stolen vehicle to Yotsuba.

"Let's see what Light's doing. Oh, the exact same as he was a month ago, and the month before that, and the month before that…Huh, good thing he's not the star of a show or anything, the fans would die of boredom before the Note was ever aimed at them!" Enormous bellows and guffaws erupted from him, echoing drearily in the nigh empty Shinigami Realm.

He stopped abruptly. "But seriously Light, do something interesting." Before Ryuk was the one dying of boredom.

"Achoo!" Light sneezed so violently the chair tipped.

L blinked, "Someone's talking about you," he stated blandly.

Light shuddered, "Probably badly too."

Wedy was now inside Yotsuba. Since everything had gone well, she used the elevator to reach the first floor. Not the fun could begin. Luckily nobody took her for an imposter.

"Ryuuzaki, I'm heading for Midō's office now. Anything specific I should look for?"

"Ryuuzaki," Light said, "When I hacked into Yotsuba's database I found all the usual things a business has but I also found a list of scheduled meetings. There was no file containing what happened in them or who attended." The actual hacking had been disappointingly easy – no one seemed to bother with security anymore.

"I see, let me see that and we'll inform Wedy."

As Light had said, it was a mere list of dates with the heading of 'meetings.' It also listed how long they had lasted ('Which really isn't all that helpful,' Light thought.) and other business lingo.

"Wedy, we've found something, Light read it to her." Light obliged.

"Got it, I'll be looking for anything related to that then?"

"Correct," L replied.

Taking the elevator to the third floor, she stepped out, quickly finding herself at the door of Midō's office. A light in the hallway had burnt out reminding her that she didn't belong here. Carefully scouting both directions with her eyes she set to picking the lock on his door. In seconds she was in. Closing the door behind her she breathed deeply and proceeded to scout the office.

There was nothing remotely interesting to behold though bits and pieces of his personality could be determined by what was there. A cup of old coffee next to the computer monitor, the cream colored curtains over the windows and the empty trash can next to his desk. His office life had definitely been uneventful.

"Are you getting all of this, Ryuuzaki?" She asked.

"Yes, I recommend searching his desk compartments."

"Just what I was thinking."

"Ryuuzaki, here's a list of dates," She held the paper up to the camera.

"Light," L said.

"I already checked, they match the dates of the meetings as listed here."

"So, if nothing else," L began, "we know Midō was involved with these meetings."

Wedy continued rummaging through the various drawers. Nothing came up as evidence of his guilt besides the list.

"There's nothing else here," She said at last.

"Very well, continue on to Higuchi.'

Before exiting Wedy noticed a small picture on the floor, picking it up she identified it as Midō with another Yotsuba member. Slipping it into her pocket she continued on her way.

Upon reaching the fifth floor she was finally able to access Higuchi's office. This one was a stark contrast to the previous.

"Somebody waged war in there," Light commented.

As was typical Higuchi behavior, the office was a far cry from being neat. Wedy resigned herself to being there for awhile.

"I'll start with the desk compartments again," All the while she wondered if there would even be anything in them since everything seemed to be littered on the floor.

In only a short amount of time she had more incriminating evidence on him than Midō by a long shot. Not only did he have a list of dates, he had notes on how the meetings went, what they were about and exactly who was killed.

"He was the third Kira without a doubt," L affirmed.

"Those cretins!" Light cried fervently. "Going so far as to hold meetings on who they should kill!"

Sōichirō was quick to agree, "It's morbid and cruel, no doubt is left in me about that."

L ignored both Light and Sōichirō's cries of outrage. "With all this information we still do not know how Kira kills." L plopped an entire chocolate covered strawberry in his mouth. Really, for L one crucial point of going through all this had been just that, to discover how Kira killed.

"I can't say I'm fully satisfied but at least we identified who the third Kira was."

"But Ryuuzaki," Sōichirō said, "This man was killed. We don't even know who killed him or why. How can what we do know help us?"

L picked up another strawberry. "Yotsuba was holding secret meetings to decide which business adversary to kill next. Perhaps one of these adversaries discovered this? Unlikely that would require the assistance of someone like Wedy. A betrayal from within? Possible, perhaps someone disagreed with Higuchi's use of Kira's power. Either way, we now have a list of all those who attended the meetings which could prove more useful than you think, Yagami-san." L felt surer than ever though that Mikami was involved for reasons he could not quite justify.

Sōichirō looked at Light helplessly. Light shrugged as if saying 'I know, I don't understand him either.'

"Wedy, well done, you should return now."

"Alright, be there in a few minutes unless someone stole my ride."

"Good work everyone," L said and then promptly asked Watari to bring him some sugar-coated pretzels.

"What are we going to do now, Ryuuzaki?" Matsuda asked from where he was playing poker with everyone else.

"You will continue to be Misa-san's manager," cries of approval from both Matsuda and Misa, "however, our next course of action will be both less and more daring than this one."

"Of course it will," Light sighed.

"I will explain more at a later date." L finished.

Everyone nodded glumly, figuring L still had some tweaks to make in his grand plan.

"You know, Light turned to L, speaking with him exclusively, "I feel as though you're trying to speed the investigation up."

"Indeed I am, we lost valuable time, and we must make up for it. Kira is still out there, plotting his vile rule, killing millions. It is unacceptable that so many must suffer because of him."

Light understood this. Still, he felt sure that L was hiding something.

"When are you going to fill me in?"

"Light-kun is very arrogant indeed if he thinks I will tell him something before the rest of the team." A nonchalant look settled itself over his features.

Light flushed angrily, "No need to say that," It was difficult to maintain a civil tone like this. "I think I have some right to know what's going on as it will affect my future directly."

"So it will," L admitted, "and I wonder what kind of future you will have as I can no longer predict it." Light was speechless.

"You mean, I have a greater chance of being proven innocent? You're actually telling me this?" What this would mean to him! And his father; if his honor could be restored everything would be as it was, before L intervened.

"There is no reason to hide these facts from you except when there is."

"You're just full of paradoxes today, aren't you?" Light smiled. L returned the gesture briefly.

"We'll see, maybe I will inform you soon as well."

"I guess that will have to do, won't it?" Light said, feeling more lighthearted than ever.

"Aiber, are you listening?"

"I hear you loud and clear."

"Good," L whispered, ensuring he wouldn't wake a sleeping Light.

"You will begin tomorrow. We will hunt Kira down."

The dark night stretched onwards, collapsing into the shadowy depths of the ocean. Stars glimmered faintly. The city seemed suddenly a miracle and not just a sign of humankind's tampering. L was charged with protecting this. All of this. He wouldn't give Kira the world. In this he was resolute.

Kira would not have this, no matter what his ego may convince him of. Never.


End file.
